Battle of the Dawn
by guardianluver
Summary: It's been one year since Herobrine has been eradicated, and the people of all of Minecraftia are at peace. But not for Thalia Morgan. Ever since she was cursed, her life hit rock bottom and she's had to live in the country. And when an ancient enemy even older than Herobrine surfaces… here's to another wild adventure! Add OCs if you want! Sequel to Battle of the Light. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Battle of the Dawn**

 _It's been one year since Herobrine has been eradicated, and the people of all of Minecraftia are at peace. But not for Thalia Morgan. Ever since she was cursed, her life hit rock bottom and she's had to live in the country. And when an ancient enemy even_ older _than Herobrine surfaces… here's to another wild adventure!_

* * *

 _Is it going as I planned?_

 _ **My lord, you seriously have no patience.**_

 _Shut up, I do. You must admit I have some patience, as I am very slow to wake._

 _ **Oh great, more clichés. We're all very cliché, aren't we?**_

 _Once again, you deserve the name, 'I can't ever shut my mouth'._

 _ **Hmph, you deserve the name, 'I can't wake up to save my life'.**_

 _We've been arguing for more than millennia. We ought to team up and destroy stuff._

 _ **Nah, I'd rather not.**_

 _Why the hell would you_ decline _the offer to destroy the human race? After all, they disrespected the land you created._

 _ **That's because I know people are still out there. And anyway, the Creator promised he would come, wouldn't he?**_

 _Lazy son of a bitch._

 _ **Now, now, just because he looks like a marshmallow doesn't mean he isn't wise.**_

 _He's just… so weird._

 _ **Coming from the idiot who's made out of nothing.**_

 _SHUT UP! You're the Overworld in itself, aren't you?_

 _ **Yes, I am.**_

 _Then why do you let the humans do such things to you?!_

 _ **Uh, because people still respect the Earth. I'll let them.**_

 _Someday, I'll regain full consciousness. Then I'll break the precious worlds that have thrived. Then, we can rule again._

 _ **I don't think he'll like that. You do remember the Breaking, right?**_

 _Of course I do. We're gods._

 _ **Shut up and just… wait, why don't you?**_

Thalia threw off her blankets and looked around her.

"It was just a dream…" she muttered. Her eyes were a pale gray, and she had no pupils. Deep in the underground, evil demons were lurking. That much, she knew. But was it so much to ask for just a teeny bit of peace?

* * *

 **HERE'S MY PROLOGUE! NOW WAIT FOR A NEW CHAPTER!**

 **I'll be posting CLAWS soon enough! Look forwards to that!**

 **Guardianluver OUT! NINJA-GO!**


	2. Another Day, Another Crisis

**Heyo everyone! Welcome back to Battle of the Dawn. Note: ALL OLD OCs ARE WELCOMED! THEY WILL BE IN THE STORY! Without further ado, leggo!**

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

I shook back sleep and sighed. That dream was _horrible._ And… what was it about marshmallows? It felt as if two 'gods' were talking to each other, asking each other how they were going to destroy the human race.

At least the god who was the embodiment of the Overworld sounded nicer than the Void.

"Thalia?" Charlie called. "Thalia?"

"Coming," I said, throwing off my blankets and descending down the hallway. Then, I almost choked as I saw what he was wearing. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"An apron?" he asked, confused. Oh, but it's pink and frilly and GOD MY EYES!

"Uh, the point is, I wouldn't even wear that!" I chuckled.

"But I am," Charlie sighed. "I really need to tell Minty to buy something else other than stuff that's pink and frilly. Maybe I'll go shopping later…" He paused, and flipped a pancake. "You've got a note from your brother."

"I don't want to read them," I snapped, turning away. My eyes rest on the ginormous pile of unread letters. Occasionally, I'd flip one open only to be overwhelmed by information, like Vio and Deadlox's child, Jewel and Mitch's hatchlings, blah, blah, blah, there was literally no end to what was there and so, I stopped reading them. Guardian sometimes phoned to ask me how I was doing.

She'd determined that my portion of the curse had penetrated deeper than Herobrina, but not nearly as much as Herobrine. She said I would be able to see everything, but like when I first woke up, I would throw off sparks when I got mad, or any other powerful emotion.

"I know you don't want to read them," Charlie said gently. "But you ought to. He's your brother."

"Fine!" I snarled. I ripped the note out of his hands and opened it up.

 _Dear Thalia,_

 _Hi Thalia, I hope you're okay. You haven't replied to any of my letters. I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow, everyone's meeting at the TDM Café. I hope you'll be there, Thalia._

 _We're all worried about you. Anyway, we're meeting at about 3 o'clock, and I really hope you'll be there. I've seen Jewel and Mitch's hatchlings, by the way. They're growing cuter by the second. I've put a picture so you can see._

 _Write back, okay?_

 _Kent_

"Charlie?" I called.

"Yeah?" he poked his head out.

"Can I get a quill and a piece of paper?"

* * *

 **EMERALDA'S POV:**

"Tear through the scroll!" I shouted, whapping my left and right hand's index fingers and middle fingers together. The stone warriors attacking were blown back by a ball of energy. They shook themselves awake and continued towards me. I wasn't great shakes at hand-to-hand, I'd have to try something else…

I whipped out my scroll and used a brush to draw a picture of a fox. Quickly, I summoned it while yelling,

" **TEAR THROUGH THE SCROLL! LET THE DRAGON RISE FROM THE PICTURE!"** The fox ripped itself from the scroll and snarled. It attacked the stone warriors, and soon they all fell down.

"Excellent," said a voice. I immediately got down on one knee and said,

"Lady Aska…"

Lady Aska had on beautifully handcrafted robes and she flapped her trademark fan at me.

"You've become much, much stronger," she said. Her long black hair flowed down rather than being put up in the traditional hairstyle she used to have it in. Her lavender eyes that used to flicker with mischief now showed wisdom that she had gained on the Cefirian Conquest.

"Thank you, my lady," I said.

"However, I am assigning you a task, Emeralda," Aska said.

"A task?" I asked, standing up.

"Yes, a task," Aska said. "I've developed a theory of sorts. Perhaps a conquest outside the realm with teach lessons that you cannot learn while inside Fahren…" She considered. "It was something I learned while I was traveling to Cefiro."

"Yes, Chang'an mentioned that," I said.

"I've opened up a portal," Aska said. "It will deliver you to a different world, and you should learn."

"But my lady, I would think I would be of more use to you in the royal court," I said.

"No, Emeralda," Aska said. "You must journey to this other world. You'll be in what they call a 'town hall', and while you're there, tell the assistant that you're new and you require a plot."

"Okay, but my clothes, will they be too much?" I asked. I was wearing an emerald green robe.

"Yes, here," Aska said, snapping her fingers. It turned into a hoodie and a pair of pants. "I wish you best of luck, Emeralda, my kitsune."

"Thank you for that, Lady Aska," I said, bowing. "For I will need all the luck I can get."

* * *

 **STARRY'S POV:**

" _Emergersh, I think I'm getting another vision!"_ Hawk shrieked.

"What's it about?" I asked. His mind screamed, _YESSS DADDY WILL BRING BACK A CAKE!_ "Daddy has a cake?"

"Yeah!" Hawk said, jumping about like a crazy person. I swear, ever since we learned how to Shift and how to control a human's body, he's been jumping like a madman. Or… maddragon?

I flipped a page in my book and said, "Good job. Is it chocolate? Nah… let me see…" I delved into his mind and saw him broadcasting the fact it was a vanilla ice cream cake. "Ooh, ice cream."

"You creep me out," Hawk said, settling down to scratching the head of his Familiar, a Cloudkeeper Herald.

"Well, you _creep_ me out by telling the future," I replied. "After all, who's to say you won't see me… SLAP YOUR FACE?!" I slapped him in the face and he glared at me, a red slap mark forming on his cheek.

"Well, I can only see a little bit," he said. "It's not all that strong yet. I bet it'll be stronger once I'm an adult dragon."

"Go ahead," I said. "Arcane Sprite?"

 **Yes?** Arcane Sprite fluttered up to me, holding his book.

"When'll mom and dad be home?" I asked.

 **Soon enough,** Arcane Sprite replied.

"Thanks," I said. "Here, have a berry." I handed him the berry and he ate it.

 **Thanks,** he said. He fluttered back to his perch and continued reading.

"Geez, don't you think there's a reason we have these powers?" Hawk asked.

"I hope so," I said. "But I hope that our powers don't mean there's more war."

* * *

 **MOON'S POV:**

People would technically say I'm a strange person. I guess they're right. It's not just because I've got cat ears. It's also because of my _eyes._ They're an eerie silver color that makes other people say they've got… uh… the 'twitchies'?

My hand moves to the gun tucked at my belt. Yep, I like guns. Mom says I probably inherited that obsession from Dad. Dad smacked my mom on the arm, not hard, thankfully, and told Mom that she had to be yanking on my arm about that.

My ears twitch, and I start scenting the air around me. A figure appears and-

"What are you?" I asked. It was a marshmallow… bunny creature thing that was a pure white with a gleaming red jewel on its forehead. Honest to goodness, it was rather adorable, but something about it radiated something that made my instincts scream _RUN YOU IDIOT!_

"Puu!" it said. I opened my arms and it jumped into me, a fluffy butterball.

"You're cute," I said. "But what's a cute thing like you out in the wild?"

"Puu? Puu!" the little ball cuddled against me.

"I think you need a name," I said. "You're gonna be called Mokona."

* * *

 **ALLEN'S POV:**

"What are you doing, Jesse?" I asked. Jesse's picking at a spawn egg with a pair of tweezers and computer chips.

"I'm… adjusting… my greatest invention!" Jesse said.

"Who's it for?" I smirked.

"It's for Caitlin…" Jesse replied, popping another computer chip into the spawn egg. "I'm fixing this up for her. You do know Caitlin, right?"

"Yes, I do," I said.

"Glad that you're not jealous," Jesse said. I turned towards my Gravity Gun. I was working on it to be SUPER DUPER GRAVITY GUN DELUXE. So far, I'd increased it so that anyone within a twenty mile radius was shot sky high, but in the end, I'd ended up in the sky as well. I had to fix that.

Oh well, still had plenty of time to upgrade it. After all, it's an era of peace, isn't it?

* * *

 **?**

 _I HATE SLOWLY WAKING UP I HATE IT I HATE IT I HATE IT!_

 _ **Wow, man. You're the most impatient person I know.**_

 _I'm not impatient! I'm waking!_

 _ **But you're far from being patient, you know.**_

 _Fine, I'm not._

 _ **Good thing, man!**_

 _You're being sarcastic. I've never known you to be sarcastic._

 _ **Oh yes, I picked up sarcasm from the humans. You know, they're actually quite charming.**_

 _Sheesh. Anyway, didn't you see the Creator?_

 _ **I sensed him.**_

 _And with that Nekojin, too! Don't you know she's the daughter of-?_

 _ **YES I KNOW AND YOU SHOULD TOO!**_

 _Okay, fine. But I'm getting closer._

 _ **To getting your ass kicked?**_

 _Ha, ha, so funny. No, to waking, you daft god._

 _ **I am not daft, I am far from daft, you little-**_

 _Let's just stop, okay? I'm getting closer to waking, and then when I do-_

 _ **You'll blow up the world.**_

 _How did you ever read my mind?_

 _ **You're very predictable, Void. After all, we've been talking for millennia.**_

* * *

 **And this chapter is over! Have you guys got any other OCs? Submit them either via PM or review and then, they just *might* be in the story, you lucky duckies!**

 **I hope I gave you a good chapter. Once a week, there will be a chapter on a different story and then, I have to update the Twelve Days of Christmas story I got for To the Moon, and then there's Zane's Secret, uh… Order of the Galaxy, CLAWS, and this guy…**

 **I've got work to do. And of course, The Stories. I'm going to post a Meet the OC thing soon!**

 **See ya! Have a great dayyy, and good…**

 **BYE!**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENTTTT!

**SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

* * *

Hi guys, no, this ain't a chapter, but a bit of an announcement. From now on until when I probably say so, I will accept any sort of OC art request. Then, I shall post it on my DeviantArt, called iampusheenthecat (dont ask no seriously dont for i wont give no answers).

If I haven't heard of the OC please describe it to me, and then specify whether you want a chibi (which is a bigheaded character) or the manga body (standard).

Anyway, if you want one, I will happily do so. Also, gimme a Vocaloid program. (heh, just kidding.) Or a ticket to Hatsune Miku Con. Im addicted to Hatsune Miku, can't you tell?

Just kidding, I won't really need a ticket to Hatsune Miku con. If you lieky, Im happy!

Yeah and bai.

* * *

 **Don't worry, I will update soon.**


	4. One Wish

**Battle of the Dawn**

 _Hello my beautiful viewers and friends! I checked my reviews and the only thing I could say in my head was: Holy frickin monkey sh*t._

 _THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY!_

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

Using the quill Charlie gave me I scratched out a letter to Kent.

 _Dear Kent,_

 _Thanks for the picture, Hawk and Starry are actually pretty adorable. Yeah, I'll see you there. I'm okay, you know._

 _We've all faced things and you can't treat me like a little kid anymore, okay?_

I signed my name and folded it up, stamping it.

"Are you finished?" Charlie asked, holding a giant tray of pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice. I set down my quill and smirked.

"Hmm, looks like I _am_ finished," I replied. "Pass the pancakes."

* * *

 **EMERALDA'S POV:**

"Um, excuse me…" I said. "I need… er… a plot?"

"Of course!" the attendant smiled. She pulled out a bracelet and handed it to me. "This'll measure your hunger levels and thirst levels. Here." I took it and put it on my wrist. It beeped and showed me drumsticks and water droplets which I determined to be my hunger and thirst. "I'll get someone to show you your plot…" she turned towards the door and screamed, "CLOWN!" A boy with black hair and red streaks came in.

"You need your plot?" he asked brusquely.

"Yep," I said. He said,

"Sure, let me show it to you." As we passed through town I noticed that there were so many different people. People that looked so different, and I realized that my fox ears and tail wouldn't stand out in this type of orgy.

"Welcome to Experience City," Clown said quickly. He gave me a basic tour and I smiled. Then he asked me, "Where do you come from?"

I gave a sly smirk.

"That's for me to know… and you to find out."

* * *

 **VIC'S POV:**

"Hurry…" I snarled. "Hurry, and find my _self_ before it's too late!" I gripped the rusting escudo blade that had been my safeguard for most of my life. This thing had protected me through many battles and my eyes flickered through purple and blue.

"Don't worry," said the ninja. "I'll find him, but why do you need to? Can't you just-"

"NO!" I roared. "Hurry and find _my self,_ okay? Otherwise… I know the future will be hard and I don't want to see myself-"

"Alright," the ninja said, his gray suit covering everything except his glowing eyes. "I'll bring him here. See you later." He went towards the window and opened it up, and disappeared. I pulled out a photo album and opened it.

"I'm sorry, Eve," I whispered. "Even if I find out who that spirit was, I can't do anything about it. That's because I promised you." Her face smiled at me from the picture. "Even if I wanted you to go back on your promise, you're no longer here." Tears fell from my face. "You've left this world. I want you to have your final wish granted, Eve. I want you to know… I loved you more than anything else in this world. I know Minty granted you a new life, and I ignored it.

"I want you to be happy. Eve, watch over me for this last moment, won't you?"

* * *

 **MOON'S POV:**

The little fluffball proved useful when I took long travels. Surprisingly enough mom and dad let me keep it, seeing my complete love for the little marshmallow. The gemstone on the marshmallow's forehead actually could summon in useful items such as food and even a cool shelter-like thing that had everything from toothbrushes to pajamas.

"Alright Mokona! Today we're taking another adventure!" I pumped my fist in the air and Mokona replied with his usual, "PUU!" I smiled at the little guy, my tail twitching. All of a sudden, Mokona started hopping rapid-fast towards somewhere.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Mokona~~" He was hopping rather fast and when I caught up to him I was out of breath. "Mokona!" I scolded. "Don't scare me like that. Huh?" A monster's shadow fell over me and before I could shoot it something destroyed it.

"Haven't you heard it's dangerous?" an exasperated voice sounded. I found its owner, a green-haired girl with fox ears and a tail.

"The name's Emeralda," she said. "I'm a kitsune. You?"

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

Following Kent's orders, I went to the TDM Café at three o'clock and was greeted by DanTDM, who smiled at me and showed me the reserved table. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ was there. Vio and Layla and Omega and everyone I knew from the journey all the way to everywhere else was there.

"Alright," Sky said. "Let's get this meeting started." He turned towards Guardian. "Has there been any signs of awakenings lately?"

"Not that I can sense it," Guardian said. "I asked Seto yesterday and he also doesn't know, so we're in the dark about that."

"Although," Allen butted in. "Near the strongholds my sensors and machinery picked up some sort of energy, although I can't identify it."

"Then it could be anything," Guardian replied.

"Good point," Allen mused.

"I saw something," Omega said. "Some sort of shadow on the horizon when the sun was rising. Like, a dark shadow in front of the sun."

"A dark shadow, you say?" Guardian scratched her head. "I haven't got anything that explains that to be honest."

"Although I do know there's no sign of any other types of aggression from anything else," Sky said. "Strangely, the squids have laid low too."

"Yes, but there could be plenty of other reasons why they're laying low, you know that right?" asked Laura.

"I know that," Sky replied.

"Well, I saw something as well…" Del said. "Something that the dragons once called the Shade."

"The Shade?" I asked, realizing this was my only word in the meeting.

"Yes, once in the dragon legends they described the Shade as something that would absorb all power. Magical abilities, of a sort," Del said. "The dragon gods barely fought them off."

"So, are you saying there's Shade awakenings?" Wes said. "If that happens…" he shuddered. "When I researched the last dragon war between the Shade, it lasted for eons and the world was covered in darkness, blotting out the sun and it was freezing all life sources to death. If that awakens…" his face grew dark. "It could very well be the end of the world."

* * *

 **?**

 _Hmm._

 _ **I've never seen you so quiet.**_

 _That's because Lord Darkus has been arguing against me. It's quite annoying. He won't listen to anything I say and I really would like to blast him to pieces you see._

 _ **Sigh.**_

 _I'm afraid I haven't much to say._

 _ **Me neither.**_

 _Then goodnight, Overworld._

 _ **Good night, Void.**_

* * *

 **And that's the chapter guys! Did you enjoy it? Leave me a review and let me know! This will be the first Battle of the Dawn chapter in a while, so enjoy it while you can! School's really getting in the way, you see. Even though dismissal is early, my poop of a mother goes, "You can't play computer all the time!" So eeyup.**

 **Guardianluver out! See you for The Stories: Vocaloidcraft!**


	5. Hear My Cry

**Battle of the Dawn**

 _Hi guys! Since I was scrupulously working on my homework -coughcough- on the iPad I thought, why not do Battle of the Dawn on here? ^_^ I am a very hardworking student, don't you know?_

* * *

 **EMERALDA'S POV:**

Days have passed since I met the Nekojin, Moon. I remember so much from what Lady Aska has told me. She told me of the Cefirian Conquest, and how they met a marshmallow fluffball like creature that claimed to be the creator of all the worlds. I glared at the little fluffball and asked it,

"Mokona, can you get me some of that pudding? It was really delicious..." The fluffball stared at me and said,

"Puu!" The gem in its forehead glowed and a plate of the honey colored stuff appeared at my lap. I gave a satisfied sigh and began to dig in.

"Ems," said Moon. I'd given her permission to call me by a nickname, and out of all of those nicknames she chose 'Ems'.

"Hm?" I asked, with a mouthful of pudding.

"Where do you come from?" she pestered. Every day, I couldn't get away without her asking me the same question.

"Listen," I said, setting down my fork. "I live in a different place, okay? It's nothing for you to worry about."

"But don't you have a town or something?" she asked me. "Come on, Ems, I told you everything about me!" Ouch, that hurt. It was _true_ , though. She'd told me who her parents were (some unidentifiable Minecrafters, one famous), her darkest secrets, her weapons, everything and anything. I felt guilty, so I said,

"I come from a kingdom." I returned to eating my pudding. Out of the range of my sight, however, the fluffball's gem flashed yellow for just an instant.

"Oh really?!" she gasped. "With princesses?!"

"No, with..." I considered. "An empress and emperor. Haven't you studied that in school?"

"I don't go to school," Moon said demurely. "Everyone teases me there, and I stopped going."

"Well, the kingdom is called _Fahren_ ," I said. "The empress, or crown princess as of now, is Lady Aska."

"Aska?" Moon asked. "I know I've heard that name somewhere..."

"Here?" I asked worriedly.

"No, somewhere long, long ago," she said, her silver eyes misting over. "I don't know." What we both didn't realize, however, was that Mokona had disappeared.

* * *

 **MOKONA'S POV:**

I should've known the moment that kitsune had came, that I knew Lady Aska would've came. After the success of creating Rayearth, or what was once known as Cefiro, I came here, where all the wars had been solved.

Only thing I didn't realize was... that Nekojin. Who embodied that Nekojin? Would there be a Pillar _here_ , in all of places?!

Emeraude.

Just what exactly did you do...?

* * *

 **VIC'S POV:**

I fiddled with my silver crossbow, looking at pictures and photos, before my stomach rumbled in complaint and I knew that I had to get food. I walked out of the house, slipping on two ragged sneakers and running into town, scanning the area. I found the nearest food stand and the lady looked repulsed.

"What do you need, sir? I'm pretty sure that we don't accept beggars here," she said rudely to me. I gave a smirk.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked her calmly. She gave me a glare.

"Listen, bucko, if you don't have money, I'd suggest you get the hell out of here." I pulled out a fat bag and dumped the coins into her outstretched hands. She looked at them wide-eyed.

"Now I'd suggest _you_ listen," I replied. "I do have the money, and I _am not_ paid to deal with idiots like you. Now, I'd like a hamburger."

[...]

I chewed the burger as I walked down the street, and then _WHAM!_ I knocked into someone and a female voice said,

"Oh no! Are you alright?" I looked up to see a green kitsune and I said,

"No problem, I might just have a minor bruise." I brushed dirt off of my pants (not like they weren't dirty already) and said, "I'm Vic. You?"

"It's Emeralda..." she said warily. "Um, yeah, maybe I'll see you around, yeah?" She gave a wave and disappeared down the streets. I pulled out a tracker that I'd gotten in... what was future Minecraftia and scanned the kitsune.

 _Name: Emeralda Kitsuna_

 _Age: 16_

 _Home: Fahren_

 _Side: Neutral_

The tracker blinked out and I scratched my chin. _Fahren?_

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

Wes's dire prediction smacked all of us in the face at the same time, from Omega conking his head on the table, Kent staring blankly, Guardian giving an audible gasp, to even Cleo spewing her drink all over Sky.

"Hey!" he yelped. "Do you know how much gel it took me to get my hair like this?!"

"Enough to petrify a major god?" Deadlox said, whose dragon wings and horns appeared on his head due to shock.

"That seems about right," Jason/TrueMU joked. Two tiny Wither heads fluttered around him.

"Shaddup," Sky said, taking off his sunglasses. His eyes glowed pure yellow. He gripped his head and yelled, "DARN IT!" A blast of golden energy knocked everyone sideways.

"What is _that_?!" Guardian shrieked.

"It's been happening a lot," Sky said, touching his forehead gingerly. "Ever since Herobrine was killed. And he turned into Hero, right? Ever since that, this was probably the outcome."

"Ow, that's gotta be bad," Mitch sighed. He looked at me. "Ever feel that way?" I gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Not really," I said. "Sometimes though."

"But back to the point," Jesse said, interrupting. He took a deep breath and shrieked, "WHAT THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!" Unfortunately, the blast of the yell made Allen wince.

"Turn away slightly before yelling!" Allen said. "I think you blasted my ear deaf!"

"Well, we just have to keep an eye out," Wes said. "Darkness _can_ be everywhere, you know."

Thank you for that cheerful note, Wes. Thank you _so_ freaking much.

* * *

 **WIND'S POV:**

I clutched my head as Rocket started yelling at our friend, Dove, again.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO HEROBRINE IS?! HE'S THE GREATEST VILLAIN IN ALL OF MINECRAFTIA AND YOU HAD BETTER KNOW IT NOW!" The force of the scream sent Dove flying. Her red hair flew out and she hit the wall.

"Okay, okay!" she stammered. "Calm down! Calm down!" Rocket started storming around again, pacing like a madman. I gripped his shirt and said,

"You really ought to," I squeaked. He set his fuming glare on me and I quaked under it. He sighed.

"Fine, fine," Rocket said. "But..." Deep breath. "JUST BECAUSE HEROBRINE IS NOW HERO DOESN'T MEAN WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO TRUST HIM! KNOWING HEROBRINE, HE'S JUST TRICKING US, I BET!"

"Dude, seriously, take a chill pill!" Dove cried. "CALM DOWN!"

"Sheesh," sighed Wind. "Can't you just calm down?"

"No, I can't!" Rocket yelled at the timid Wind. "There's serious sh*t going on!"

"LANGUAGE!" Dove said, smacking Rocket in the face.

* * *

 **?**

 _Well, you know, that was interesting._

 _ **You do know what happened to Emeraude… right?**_

 _Who wouldn't?_

 _ **After all, love was the cause of her death, and the reason why her whole kingdom fell apart.**_

 _But it was okay, right? That girl ended it all._

 _ **But Emeraude fled here! Why would she?**_

 _She probably wanted another chance. You know, to love…?_

 _ **We all need another chance…**_

 _Goodnight, Overworld. I'll see you tomorrow._

* * *

 **It's done, guys! Did you enjoy it? I sure hope you did! I've added a couple OC's and sh*t is really going to get real!**

 **See you, everyone! The next chapter is coming soon!**


	6. Previews

**Preview**

* * *

Since I was bored, I decided to show you what's ahead. If you're curious, that's good. Ponder it. Hard. I am updating late because we went and got Italian food... the Creme Brûlée was good enough, but I almost puked at the food, it was a bit too oily for my taste. Hey, winter melon soup is good enough for me.

Okay, yea, let's get going! Previews!

 _"Emeralda!" Vic said, stretching a hand to the kitsune. "You okay?" The kitsune glared at Vic with an intense expression. Something like distrust. She said one word._

 _"Liar." Vic looked confused._

 _"Huh?" he asked. Emeralda retorted with,_

 _"I don't accept help from liars."_

 _"What do you mean?" Vic asked._

 _"I heard your conversation with the pharle when_ _we were leaving."_

* * *

Stage _two!_

* * *

 _The world was shaking down to the very core, it seemed as if the world was splitting apart. At once, a crack appeared in the ground, and an evil black substance lurked forth. It had no eyes, yet two purple voids in it seemed to identify its target: the people standing before it._

 _It lunged at us, and then I knew: That, right there, is a Shade._

* * *

 _Stage Three_

* * *

 _"What do you mean?" Moon's voice trembled. "There's going to be... something bad? Hawk, you had better explain!"_

 _"I can't see anything else!" Hawk said miserably, his wings drooping. Right, he was a dragon. I constantly forgot. "Uncle Seto told me I only saw the most likely outcomes... and maybe that's it..."_

 _"There's gotta be a way to fix this!" I said. "When there's a will, there's a way!"_

* * *

 _It's over! Are you intrigued to what's ahead? Leave a review! Bye~~_


	7. A Man-eating Rock Appears!

**Battle of the Dawn**

 _Reviews to some commenters:_

 _Guest… who I think is TheFanFicCritic…? Yes, Omega is appearing, in this very chapter. Maybe in a way you wouldn't expect ;) trying to write fluff is really hard_

* * *

 **EMERALDA'S POV:**

I walked away from the man, pondering. _Who is he?_ It appeared as if… as if he was from something that was so _otherworldly_ it made me feel scared of him.

I gathered my materials and headed back to the 'tent' that Mokona had set up for us.

[…]

"What's that you're reading?" I asked Moon. She seemed to have enough money to buy a new manga every day, and her face was now buried in one.

"Sword Art Online Progressive!" she said. "It's so cool and Asuna is so awesome!" I groaned.

"Can you at least help me cook?" I asked.

"Sure!" she chirped, standing up. "Okay, what are we eating?"

"Hmm, chicken soup," I said. Then, it dawned on me. "Mokona? Where is he?" I turned on her. "Did you see him?" I ran outside, yelling.

"MOKONA! MOKONA!" I whipped my head around, back and forth. Then, my eyes rested on a white fluffball that stood out in the darkness. "There you are!" I yelled, running up to it. It looked at me with its closed eyes. It leaped into my arms and I patted it on the head.

"Don't scare us like that ever again!" I scolded it.

"Puu?" it asked. I groaned. What was in this fellow's brain?

* * *

 **OMEGA'S POV:**

" _Omega…_ " a whisper was in my ear. Then, it turned into a shout. "OMEGA!"

"Gya!" I yelped, shooting up. Laura gave a little squeak as I rubbed sleep out of my eyes, only to find a smug face looking at me. "Jeez, Dante," I murmured. "Couldn't you find a better way to wake me up?"

"Well, no, after I saw you with that," Dante said, jabbing a finger at Laura. "I mean, really, weren't you sullen about the fact that you couldn't find a girlfriend?"

"Shut up," I said, shoving on my hoodie. "Listen, dude, have you got a question or what? It's…" I checked my watch. "Only seven in the morning."

"Well, waking up early is okay, right?" Dante joked.

"Look, I'm a demon, and in the Underworld, eight PM was considered morning," I retorted. "Now if you've got something to show me, show it to me quick." He looked around.

"Have you got any protective gloves? You're going to want to see this really cautiously." I pulled out some rubbery gloves and handed them to him. He slipped them on with apparent ease.

"I thought you were a spirit," I said. He glanced at me.

"Yeah, sure I am," he said. "But it doesn't mean that I can't handle objects."

"But why do you need the gloves?" I asked him.

"You'll see," he said. "Come on, it's easier if I show rather than tell." **(But what about show and tell?)**

He led me outside, over the river and through the woods… **(To grandmother's house we go)** and stopped when he pointed at a pitch-black rock.

"There's your problem," he announced.

"It's a rock," I replied. "So?"

"Have you got a stick?" he asked me. I went to the nearest tree and snapped one off. He grabbed it and chucked it at the rock, and I expected it to bounce off, but _SHLOOP!_ The rock absorbed the stick.

"Do rocks ordinarily eat sticks?" I asked. "Are you sure the Field Guide doesn't have something on man-eating rocks?"

"I checked," Dante said, shrugging. "The encyclopedia, field guide, whatever you want to call it, doesn't recognize this." He slipped on the rubber gloves and went over, touching it, wincing. Then, realizing it wasn't absorbing him, he let out a sigh of relief. "Look, I bet we can show this to Allen or something, maybe he can tell. I mean, all those gadgets have to help, right?"

* * *

 **ALLEN'S POV:**

"Hmm…" I tapped the rock and then it gave a _shquelp_ noise and it started to suck my finger, absorbing it. "GODDAMMIT!" I yanked my finger out and then sighed. "Must be some sort of disintegrating thing. I don't like it…" I grabbed a pair of tongs and grabbed the rock. I placed it in a chamber and typed in a couple letters and then:

 _Substance not recognized._

What. The. Heck.

"WHY IS THIS THING NOT EVEN RECOGNIZED?!" I shrieked. "I think Guardian should know about this…"

[…]

"Hm, I don't think so." Guardian tapped her chin. "This thing isn't recognized by me. Maybe other people might know about it but now…" She took my tongs and went to her SUPER DUPER TRASH CAN (aka Void dropper) and chucked the black stone into it. "There. It's gone now. I don't want to figure out what that was."

"Oh…" I said. "But isn't that weird? After we discussed the end of the world all of a sudden a killer rock comes and apparently it can eat sticks and everything that touches it?" Guardian gave a small start.

"Ah, yeah, I thought so," Guardian replied. "So, uh, yeah. Maybe the library would have something on man-eating rocks."

* * *

 **GUARDIAN'S POV:**

I ran into the library, picking books off the shelves and tossing them flyaway once I realized that they had no use whatsoever. "Here, nope… this one, nope, this one maybe! Nope, incorrect…" I probed the shelves and finally grabbed out a ragged novel and flipped it open.

 _Voida Stone-_

 _Black stone that has the ability to absorb anything that touches it. It is very weak to metal and cannot absorb it, but rather striking it with an iron sword is the only way to destroy it. Created by the Void (see page 24) to kill humans._

Wait. What?

* * *

 **A HUH HUH HUH! I'm done with the chapter! Sorry it's a bit shorter, but I'm working on creating a song-fic like thingy… because it's a gift for another author (I gave one to Ckbrothers and I'm working on another) and I'm also going to tell you:**

 **Remember Max, Lucy, and Jessica from Battle of the Light when they were interviewers? I'm making them a fanfiction called YATTA! DEBAN DA! Which translates to- Yay! It's our turn now! Look forwards to that!**

 **Byee!**


	8. Jump to It!

**Battle of the Dawn**

 _*walks into room* *gets pelted at with tomatoes* Agh! Godda- *cough* I'm sorry for not updating! I've been updating my other stories because I update from the bottom up, so it's from least updated story to most updated story, so it looks like I've been neglecting my duties for other stories. Sorry about the wait! Hopefully you will like this chapter!_

 _Also! WE'RE WRITING FANFICTION IN LANGUAGE ARTS. I AM NOT KIDDING YOU. WE'RE WRITING FANFICTION! *breaks into peals of laughter* FANFICTION IN CLASS! (But they're actually sequel stories, but they're theoretically fanfiction, lel) Mine's ten pages. *claps*_

* * *

 **GUARDIAN'S POV:**

"Cleo… can you get me an iron sword?" I asked quietly. Cleo looked at me, startled.

"Sure." She went over to a cabinet and handed me a shining iron sword, whereupon I walked outside, then lifted up the sword, and began violently smashing it into the rock. Omega and Dante exchanged startled looks as I repeatedly smashed the rock till it disappeared in black smoke.

"Violent…?" coughed Dante. I gave a glare.

" _What did you say? I still have the sword… you know._ " Dante yelped and backed up, then realizing-

"Very funny, Guardian. I'm a spirit." I sighed.

"But I still know how to kill you… books are everywhere… don't get on my bad side, and I mean it… or else-"

 **Now, now, OC me, we're not mentioning how Laura-chan locked Omega-kun down into a basement.**

"Fine!" I grumped. "Look, we're past this argument, so we should at least report these findings to the Town Hall. I hear Clown, Allen, and Jesse have been working hard on it!"

[…]

"What is a man eating rock?" Clown asked.

"What it sounds like." I crossed my arms, expecting to be out of here sooner. I mean, Vocaloid. Nuff said.

"But we've had no sightings of man-eating rocks!" Clown protested, filing through a series of paperwork. "Nothing is in here about man-eating rocks, nothing!"

"But please just file it! You never know when it might come in handy. Look, if a death by rock is said and there's no way to stop it… that puts a big dent in this town. TeamCrafted has been working hard to repair this place after the onslaught."

"Good point," muttered Clown. He made a note in his notepad. "You never know when man-eating rocks might attack again."

* * *

 **EMERALDA'S POV:**

" **Thu fylla heilagar** …" I muttered, words flying around me as I practiced this type of magic. Moon suggested I learn how to use this type instead of using Cefirian and Fahrenian magic. " **Brott svalr** _bani!_ "

"Awesome!" Moon said. "I think you've got the words of power down!"

"But when will I need this? It's easier to use healing wind than to use this stuff," I said, turning away.

"You never know," Moon said, shrugging. "I mean, if I die without you to heal me because healing wind takes too long to charge up, it'd be your fault! I'd kill you if you killed me!"

"Um, how does that- _never mind_."

"Come on!" Moon called to me, and we began to walk the dirt road.

[…]

"Shh!" I hissed, clapping a hand over Moon's mouth. "I hear something!"

"You do?! But I don't- ah!" Moon's nekojin ears began to twitch. "There!"

" **Shut up and keep moving! Lord Darkus said that we have to be careful. Humans travel these parts."**

"Darkus?" I whispered.

" **You don't boss me around!"**

" **Well, I can! Who says I can't?!"**

" **Shut up! Listen, keep moving."**

"I have an idea," I said. "Can you go to the right of these guys?"

"Alright," she said, and then blended into the shadows. I turned to Mokona, and said,

"Run, little guy. Hurry up." The white fluffball understood, thankfully, and pranced off. I grabbed my sword and muttered,

"Now or never." Then, I burst through the leaves and attacked the voices.

* * *

 **?**

 _Dammit!_

 _ **What now?**_

 _Darkus openly disobeyed my orders!_

 _ **And what did those happen to be?**_

 _He sent down the Shadow Envoys! Those were-_

 _ **Blah, blah, darkness.**_

 _How did you know?_

 _ **Believe me. You sent those things down and they tramped all over me. It was actually more ticklish rather than pain, though.**_

 _Oh._

 _ **Ah, yup, there they are… on my arm, in the Forest of Emeralds.**_

 _Sheesh! Can't you fix it?_

 _ **Even if I could, I'd probably scare the kitsune and nekojin fighting there.**_

 _Damn!_

* * *

 **KADIN AND BAILEY (also, I just realized: her last name is the same last name as the Hutchinson family in the Lottery by Shirley Jackson, we read that yesterday. What a dark story. And an awesome one)**

"Come on, Bailey! Hurry up!" I yelled, waving a hand. Bailey panted as she fought to catch up, and then activated her roller skates, and rushed after me, as we both continued down the path in Experience City.

"Wow, what a beautiful day!" Bailey said, smiling at me. "Come on, I really hope the guys who beat Herorbrine are at the DanTDM café! Don't be a lazy slug, Kadin! LET'SA GO!"

"NO fair! Roller skates make you faster!" I rushed after her, our laughter bright and free.

[…]

"Here we are," Bailey said. "It's cool, this place, even made out of solid diamond…" I shrugged.

"Dan must be rich, then. After all, he's a YouTuber and has too much free time on his hands." We entered the café and saw a group of people, one with long brown hair and a purple streak, and another with strawberry blonde hair, and finally, a girl who had a hood on, but her hair had streaks of white **(due to Thalia's curse, that is).**

"Is it them?" Bailey whispered.

"I suppose so," I whispered back. I ordered a drink from Dan and then we both sat down near them.

"Thalia," said the strawberry blonde girl. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Thalia turned away. "Don't you have Jay to hang out with?"

"Thalia!" the strawberry girl was mortified. "I don't hang out with him!"

"But he asked you out on a date," teased the girl with the purple streak in her hair.

"And you're married to Ty! How is that not weird?"

"Look, Guardian said that these killer rocks were on the loose and she wanted us to tell you," said the girl with the purple streak to Thalia.

"Geez, thanks for giving me a piece of useless information."

"Um, hi," Bailey said. I snapped and then realized that Bailey had walked over to the table that the others were sitting in. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, hi, you must be Bailey," said the purple-streak girl. "Ty's told me lots about you."

"He has?"

"Yep. Says that Allen and Jesse had one of their sensors took down by your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend!"

Oh boy.

* * *

 **Yep. I was listening to Daughter of White. Don't kill me. That's where I got the idea for the white streaks in Thalia's hair.**

 **And also, despite this chapter having choppy cliffhangers, I hope the next chapter will be more epic, and the Shades will come in.**

 **Have a happy Riot of Rot! (Plague in Flight Rising's holiday, the Riot of Rot… disgusting but practical)**

 **And also… Happy Halloween! Jack the Czar of Halloween is coming to town tomorrow! (I was Torakun, search her up! Freaking adorable)**

 **Did anyone catch my Alfheim Online reference?**

 **Anyone?**

 **I know someone watches SAO here…**

 **Please tell me you were listening to Leafa casting spells**

 **Please. Also, the Lottery is fun!**

 **Except for where they stoned someone to death.**

 **That's all.**


	9. Ragout Rabbit

**Battle of the Dawn**

* * *

 **?**

 _She's like snow._

 _ **What are you talking about now?**_

 _The girl possessed by Herobrine's spirit. In a certain sense._

 _ **Snow?**_

 _She hides._

 _ **I get it. You're saying that she's cold. That she hides everything underneath a mask.**_

 _But you cannot deny that she shies away from others._

 _ **I've heard her. She wants to disappear.**_

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV**

"Thalia, today we're having a picnic, remember?" Charlie called. I rolled over, grunting. _Oh yeah, right._

 _Today marks the day Herobrine was defeated. Whoop-di-doo, I get to be stared at because of my white hair and almost white eyes! Isn't that fun?_ I yelled sarcastically in my head. I told Charlie,

"Okay, fine, coming…" I put on a black t-shirt and a dark gray hoodie and walked down the stairs, to see Charlie looking like the fine person he was wearing a blue padded jacket and his hair neatly combed for once.

"Wow, um…" Charlie said, eyeing my clothes. "I get that you're not cheerful, but-" He was silenced when my hands were sparking. It seemed to happen more often nowadays. But Guardian had said,

" _Sorry to say it, but we haven't found anything that'll reverse this. It'll get stronger and stronger, but you probably, and um, emphasis on_ probably, _won't turn into a ballistic killer… but until we find a cure, you're going to start to develop some powers that might turn nasty in the long run."_

Minty appeared wearing a bright red sweater and she said,

"Come on, nya! Let's get going!" She jumped ahead and Charlie ran after her, and with me trailing behind, we went to the Emerald Park. I felt a shadow behind me, and I turned around.

 _Who-?_

But no one was there. I turned around, sure that it was a figment of my imagination.

* * *

 **STARRY POV (wow, long time no see, Starry!)**

"Daddy!" Hawk said, grabbing Dad's arm. "When are we going?"

 _Oh my god this boy is one energetic fellow,_ said Dad's mind. _Wish he'd calm down- it'd be much better if he did-_

 _Whoo-hoo!_ Hawk's mind said. _It's kind of fun annoying dad, but I really_ do _wish he'd hurry up- it'd make this an easier walk in the park-_

 _Where did I put the spatula?_ Mom's mind asked, annoyed. I sighed, and then began to think of raindrops. I slipped the thoughts of my parents' into one raindrop, then slipped the downpour that was Hawk's into another. Soon, it was a mental downpour that sounded of only the pitter-patter of drops.

Then-

 _Look at me! I tell you I love you, when I'm teaching you to hate yourself. I tell you I care, when I really don't care. I tell you you're beautiful, when you're actually eating poison._

What was that? I turned my head. It had sounded behind me. There was nothing there. I ran away, following mom and dad, seeing as they were leaving.

 **so that is who she is…** a black shadow hissed, disappearing.

* * *

 **KADIN'S POV:**

Today's a special day. It's one of the only days Bailey and I have a day off from bounty hunting. Now, don't get me wrong, it's not as if we're actually killing people, but it's rather like we're gathering treasures.

"Ah, the weather is so nice," Bailey yawned. "Ahh~"

"You sound like an old man," I joked. I poked her in the side and she hissed.

"Shut your freaking mouth," she said, rolling over. "I'm not so sure I like you after all."

"So were you considering it?" Bailey blushed.

"Don't get me wrong!" she yelled suddenly. "It's not as if I actually like you-"

"Maybe," I said. _Oh, you tsundere, Bailey._

* * *

 **JESSE POV:**

"Wow, Thalia, you actually came," I said, looking at the white-haired girl impressively. "Hey, Charlie-" I was grabbed by the collar and Charlie's eyes glared at me.

"What did you call me…?" he snarled.

"Um. Charlie?"

"No. Call me. Something else."

"Oh, Ck… is that okay?"

"Thanks," he said, and let me go. I rubbed my neck.

"Why do you let _Thalia_ call you Charlie and not me?"

"She's different," he said. "I think I should let her because she's good with a knife. And she sparks at random moments so I should think that it's dangerous to get her on her bad side."

Allen waved at me. "Can you help me with this?" he called. "We have to set up this picnic and Guardian's going to go ballistic if she realizes we're- "

"YOU GOT A RAGOUT RABBIT?!" shrieked Guardian, almost strangling Sky. "And YOU NEVER TOLD ME?! I WANTED A FRICKIN BITE YOU STUPID SELFISH-"

"Um… we got another one," Sky said hoarsely, showing her the gray pelted rabbit. "So chill, please -"

 **We haven't gotten there yet,** murmured a shadow.

 **I know.**

* * *

 **EMERALDA'S POV**

I leaped at the shadow and then I observed my attackers. They seemed like regular enemies, but one could never be sure.

They were humanoid black-things that had purple sockets for eyes. I gritted my teeth, leaping around and stabbing one in the gut. Black liquid spewed out and I felt bile rising in my throat. _Holy mother nut that is completely disgusting._

I grabbed my scroll and began to chant,

"Let the illusion rise from the picture! Picture rebirth!" I yelled, and with a loud crack a giant baby-blimp leaped out and throttled the shadow.

Excellent, my work cut out for me. Baby blimps can come in handy. I glanced around for Moon and there she was, dodging a third shadow's moves and using spells I'd never heard of before-

"Dark Impact- Lexus!" she screamed, and the shadow was blown away. "Cynos!" A golden blast knocked the shadow aside and it exploded in shadow.

We both panted and saw that we had won the battle.

"What were those?" Moon whispered.


	10. Hiding

**Battle of the Dawn**

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

"What are you doing, Thalia?" Guardian asked me, looking at what I was fiddling with.

"It's something Jesse gave me," I replied, undoing the knots on the string. "He said it's supposed to calm my nerves and make me feel better."

"I don't think it's working for you..." Guardian observed. "You're destroying your string. I can already see it."

"Thank you for noticing that." I glared up at her.

"Look," Guardian said, pressing a finger to her temple. "We might actually have found a way to help you. Want to try?"

"No thanks. I saw all of your experiment reports with Herobrina. Didn't the last time you create a remedy end up giving Herobrina antlers?"

"Um, skating past that," Guardian said, "I think we've found a better remedy. It's made of prismarine crystals and a healing potion. Do you want to give it a try?"

"No."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you it worked on Herobrina?"

"No. She's a _goddess._ "

"Come on, give it a try, I promise I can redo the spell if it gets catastrophic."

"I don't want to give it a try. I'll stay the way I am."

"We both know that's not what you want."

* * *

 **RAZOR'S POV:**

"So, what's that?" I pondered to Vic, one of my allies.

"This," Vic said, showing it to me, "IS A HIGH CLASS GASTER-BLASTER!"

…

"What is a Gaster-Blaster?"

"Ahem," Vic said, clearing his throat, "it's basically a high-powered laser that targets the enemy and aims a high-energy photon blast that's always going to decimate the enemy."

"Sounds brutal."

"I know, the brutal part is part of the reason why it's got a safety hatch," Vic said, opening up a secret panel in his door and shoving the blaster in.

"What would you be planning on _using_ this for?"

"Whatever I need it for," Vic replied, looking back at me. "Hey. Shouldn't you be with Red Flare?"

"No. You forget I'm not a bounty hunter on a mission like him."

"It would do you good to have fresh air," Vic said, suddenly, "it's probably boring for you down here."

"Nah, this place is fine," I replied, and shouldering my scythe, I left the laboratory. Let me describe to you the place where Vic lives. Apparently, a girl named Guardian told him to create the center of what is our world, called the Core.

It's got a white, glowing substance propelling the energy we need this world to have in order to survive, and apparently it took Vic several months in order to finish it.

 _It's my best work,_ he'd said proudly to me. _The Core. Ain't she a beauty?_ I'd have to agree. This entire structure beneath the surface of Minecraftia is the center of our power and our energy. The thing is, Vic began to ponder what would happen if the Core was to collapse.

 _My guess would be that our world would run out of power, and we'd probably be faced with some kind of disaster. I do know what we could do at that moment, but it'd probably be best if that knowledge was never tapped into._

I'd say. I realized I was approaching the end of the Core and then I walked to the elevator. I remembered Vic telling me to get some fresh air. I decided to. The elevator prompted me to give it a password and I punched it in.

The elevator opened with a pleasant chiming sound and I punched in the place I wanted to go. The elevator slowly rose and I sighed, thinking of the place we called home.

* * *

 **RED FLARE'S POV:**

I slipped past a copse of shadowy trees, jumping onto a branch and sitting there for a moment to adjust my bandages. I stopped when I heard voices down below.

"I can't believe we were almost killed," said a younger, feminine voice.

"I'm used to it," grumbled an older voice. "I was in danger of being killed every second of the day."

"Really?!" gasped the younger voice.

"Yep," replied the older voice. I heard a sound of something like, _PUU,_ before the younger voice shrieked and said,

"MOKONAA…" I chanced a look and saw a white, fluffy bunny with a gem on its forehead jumping away. The owner of the younger voice had black hair and wore primarily black, and to top it off she had black cat ears and a black tail.

The girl following behind wore green and blue. Her hair was bright green with fox ears and a tail, and at her side was a giant emerald sword.

"Catch the fluffy marshmallow!" screamed the emerald-colored girl and then with a loud pitter-patter of footsteps and the black cat girl had grabbed the marshmallow bunny by the ears.

"I'M GOING FIND OUT WHAT'S IN THAT FLUFF ONCE AND FOR ALL! LET'S TAKE YOU APART, SHALL WE?!" screamed the green girl, flapping her arms at the marshmallow.

Wow… do weirdos come in packs in this place?

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

The picnic ended and people were waving goodbye. Charlie looked at me to see how I was coping and was surprised to see I had a small smile on my face.

"You okay?"

"Totally," I replied cheerfully. _Don't you hate yourself for doing this? We all know you aren't okay._

"Oh, that's good, Thalia," Charlie said, rapping me on the forehead. I gave a protesting squeak and he smiled.

"We all know how much you need cheering up." I looked at him in a curious way and he replied with,

"You always look strong, but you do know you're not fooling anyone with your smiling and constant 'I'm fine's, right? You're not giving us what we really do want to know."

"You do know it's really hard for me to act like I'm happy, right? Turning up my lips into a smile is really the best I can do," I said, turning away. I pointed my finger at a little leaf and it shriveled up. These powers really were getting to my head.

Tick, tock,

Tick, tock.

* * *

 **References galore, references galore. Okay, here are the things you want to guess about:**

 **A. The Gaster-Blasters**

 **B. The 'tick-tock, tick-tock' at the end**

 **C. The Core**

 **For those who have played Undertale, A and C should be obvious… those who are a fan of Kan Gao, B might come to you after some thought.**

 **This is Guardianluver out!**


	11. Tension

**Battle of the Dawn**

* * *

 **?**

 _ **You know, it's funny that I'm actually starting the conversation this time. You must be rubbing off on me.**_

 _Very funny._

 _ **I'm being serious. You're affecting me… hm, say, in a good way.**_

 _Stop being sarcastic._

 _ **But I'm not. What's up with you?**_

 _Old same thing. I wish that when we woke up, Darkus didn't wake up. He's being ever so annoying. I don't have enough strength (or consciousness, in fact) to blast him to pieces._

 _ **You wouldn't do that. Darkus's strength matches yours almost exactly. You would never be able to defeat him.**_

 _Thank you for that wonderfully cheerful note. On another note: didn't you feel another great stirring? I can't help but feel it's the same thing when the Creator woke up._

 _ **I know where he is. Hm, it feels like they're tickling my feet. Must be the fact that the Creator is still weak at a time like this.**_

 _What would happen if he woke up?_

 _ **Let's not mention that.**_

 _Agreed. Farewell._

 _ **Farewell…**_

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

I curled up at the edge of my bed, and opened up my flip phone. I didn't care if it was ancient, but it was something from the old world I was familiar with. In fact, it was a gift from my mom. My mom.

I hadn't thought of her in awhile. When did I stop thinking about her? I was pretty sure I had stopped thinking about my mother when I had the war against Herobrine to think of.

I pulled my white hair away from my face. _Oh great_ , I thought moodily, looking at the stark contrast of black against white. _I'll be the talk of town again for sure: the demon arrives._

I shoved that out of my mind. I couldn't let sadness climb into my head. I sighed, and threw myself onto the bed. Why, oh why, did I have to have such a miserable life? It was as if the gods had nothing else to do to me but to make my life living hell.

* * *

 **GUARDIAN'S POV:**

I fiddled with the Dimensional Stabilizer, worrying. Ever since that gigantic Man-Eating Rock appeared, **(see the chapter- A Man-Eating Rock Appears for further info)** the stability of the Stabilizer was lowering. Which wasn't good. Definitely wasn't good.

For example: I'd be walking in Minecraft for a moment before all of a sudden I was landed in the Waterfall area of Undertale, or rather I landed face first into the Hetalia World Meeting, which caused a couple weird looks and an, "Ohonhonhon~" from France.

The air next to me warped and then two skeletons slammed into the ground, but they were human and shockingly familiar…

"Sans? Paps? What are you doing here?!" I screamed. Human Sans had white hair and a blue hoodie with a gray undershirt (which was good, I didn't want to see a chest), and he groaned.

"I have no idea." He rolled up. "Can you get us back?" I went over to the Dimensional Stabilizer and pressed the UNDERTALE button. A portal opened up, but it was spitting sparks.

"Hurry up and get in. It'll disappear in a moment. _Ciao!_ " I karate-kicked them into the portal and it dissipated with a loud POP. I turned back to the Dimensional Stabilizer.

Another round of buttons dimmed. That meant the film separating our world from others was decreasing at a shocking rate. I didn't want to know what would happen if all the lights ran out. I sighed.

 _Could it have anything to do with these dark voices I hear?_

* * *

 **MOON'S POV:**

I watched Emeralda snap her fingers to see a steamy vat of hot water in a pot, then she smacked Mokona on the head.

"Right then. Spit it out, marshmallow." Mokona's gem glowed bright and out came a fountain of food. You know when someone says something's so cute they'll 'puke rainbows'? It was like that. Except with food.

And then my imagination got away from me and it looked as if there was a gigantic mouth where Mokona's gem was supposed to be- let's stop there. Puking rainbows, or food, with a gigantic mouth, was not going to be cute.

I decided not to give it another thought and watched Emeralda stew something. I could've sworn it was my imagination, but I could've seen someone else behind her… the face of someone who had blue skin, bared yellow teeth, and fins sticking out where her ears were supposed to be.

In that instance, I looked down at my own hands. There _were_ none. I looked to the side, where we were resting by the river, to see a yellow, round face. Upon looking closer, however, the mirage faded, and I saw my hands again, along with Emeralda cooking.

She finished without a second thought and handed a bowl with the stuff to me.

"Yum, yum, eat up," Emeralda chided. I accepted the bowl and sipped. Mokona buried himself in my arms and I didn't think about it for another thought.

Could've been my imagination, but I thought I heard a whisper in the wind… _stay determined! You cannot lose hope!_

* * *

 **KADIN'S POV:**

I was facing a really, really extremely dangerous person. Name: my girlfriend. Okay, let's rewind: Bailey wasn't exactly my girlfriend, but we shared (though Bailey keeps denying it) feelings for each other.

I found it cute that Bailey would go into a humongous rage upon the mention of us being a cute couple or the mention of, "You're on your first date, aren't you?" She'd smile and politely say no, but then she would turn on me once we were finished with our errands and would yell and scream like a Tsunderplane.

"All your DAMN fault that they thought we were a couple, who am I kidding?! We're not going to be a couple like those sappy animes we see- not that I like them or anything- but the thing is we're not going to be boy and girlfriend for a long time!" Bailey raged.

Jesse and Caitlin gave the squabble an odd look. Oh right, forgot to mention that we were happily living with them and their friend Allen. Allen had helped me upgrade the sword I had created with one of Jesse's sensors, and now it could even detect the strange man-eating rocks Allen claimed to have been shown by Dante and Omega, who I had yet to meet.

"Um, calm down, but hey," I smirked mischievously. "You're actually thinking about being a couple, aren't ya?" Bailey flushed a bright red and then she screamed,

"Of course I was not! Baka!" she slapped me in the face.

"Wow, that hurt," I said coolly. (Might be a really bad habit of mine, but I try to normalize situations as easily as possible) That remark earned me another slap in the face.

* * *

 **VIC'S POV:**

I peered over my shoulder to see a message from Red Flare flickering on the monitors. I ran over to the monitors and punched the READ button. The message popped up:

 _Found some travelers that were passing by. I doubt those are the people we're looking for, but I have an inkling that they're related to Charlie in some way._

 _I'm doing fine. You?_

I started a reply message.

 _Yeah, fine. Follow them, they might lead us to Charlie. Good luck._

I finished the message and pressed SEND. I walked away from the monitor and then pulled out the journal I had mysteriously found (and overlooked) in the corner of the CORE. It was full of weird drawings, notes, and handwriting I couldn't read.

Symbols with hands were on it. I had managed to decipher one journal entry:

"ENTRY NUMBER SEVENTEEN

DARK DARKER YET DARKER  
THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING  
THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER  
PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE  
THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT  
SEEMS  
VERY  
VERY  
INTERESTING

WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK?"

Somehow I couldn't help but think it had something to do with the fact that the girl named Guardian had been talking about the awakening of shadows and darkness.

I began to think about why I built the CORE. It was as if there was something propelling me to build it, something telling me it would be an excellent idea.

In one instant, there was a mirage. I'd seen them before, coming from an Alternate Reality, where I'd see myself in the eyes of the younger me. But this was different.

My vision blurred, feeling my body shatter into pieces. It hurt, so, so much. It felt as if my entire body was splitting across everything, and then I caught sight of something- a shadow and an evil, sadistic smile.

The laugh that came after shook me back to my senses, and I slouched over, panting.

 _What had that been? That didn't seem to be me… it was someone else._

* * *

 **In order to explain this to you further, the Dimensional Stabilizer keeps the worlds in check. In my AU, all dimensions (or all my fandoms, heck) are all separated by a barrier that keeps the other worlds from knowing each other. However, certain individuals like Sans from Undertale and Guardian and Cleo in Minecraft, know about the existence of other worlds.**

 **Omigod! Isn't the chapter delightfully long? That's awesome! And anyway… *evil grin* If I do make another book after this one, it will no doubt be a crossover. I'm too evil…**

 **Or I will end this book with a cliffhanger and never make a sequel... AHUHUHUHUHU!**

 **Don't worry, I'm not that evil. Guardianluver out!**


	12. Red Flare

**Battle of the Dawn**

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

Today it was rainy. Every day passes by in the same, predictable pattern. Everyday passes by in an orderly fashion. It's boring.

I hate it. But when you live out in the country, practically everything goes in a predictable pattern. Like I said, boring.

But is there anything I can do about it? No. It was my fault that I didn't duck quickly enough in that war. The stupid curse managed to hit me, and only me, and afterwards…

 _Wait._ What about the cure that Guardian had suggested to me? She'd said that it worked on Herobrina. If I hated this curse so much, and since it had made my life living nightmares, maybe trying the cure would work.

After all… whatever, who was I kidding?

* * *

 **GUARDIAN'S POV:**

Shoot, shoot, shoot. I repeatedly cursed under my breath as a button shattered into pieces. Shoot, shoot, shoot.

I didn't know how to fix the dimensional stabilizer. It just kept cracking, and cracking, and cracking. I sighed. What had been the reason I had to make this? _It was because you and Seto were close at the time and you wanted to surprise him with it._

I hated my mind sometimes. It showed me what I really was thinking. Sometimes my mind could be a gigantic jerk. I'd known of the existence of other worlds that was true. Every day that passed, sometimes I could detect a quiver in midair.

And when I decided to slash the quiver, it opened up to a new world that I had never seen before. It was a world with tall, towering monuments. There was a princess there, with a cone shaped hat and she seemed to be walking along, controlling the monument to move to her will and crossing via optical illusion.

I decided to leave the world through the hole that I had made. I was never coming back. To be honest though, I never actually was from this world.

I was from somewhere where Del and Wes managed to get their dragons. It was Flight Rising that was my home dimension… I couldn't remember it as clearly as I used to. Maybe the foil breaking the dimensions was a good thing.

Maybe I could go home and back here freely. I brushed my pants as I stood up. Time to leave, I guess. Behind me, another button dimmed and shattered.

* * *

 **EMERALDA'S POV:**

Moon was bouncing around, spinning like she was a crazy lunatic. Well, we both were slightly insane, but she was being slightly more insane. Does that make sense?

.

.

.

Yeah, didn't make any sense to me either. Okay, whatever. I looked to the side as Mokona hopped beside us. The stupid rabbit marshmallow looked like it didn't have a care in the world (which I suppose it didn't). When we were fighting other monsters, it'd just sit there and say,

"PUU!" I glared at the stupid thing and resisted the urge to draw a gigantic hammer and bash the thing in with it. Moon hugged the thing and said,

"C'mon Mokona, we still have ways to go." I sighed and decided to say nothing.

 _Rustle._

I turned my head, and cried out,

" _What was that?"_

 ***looks like i'm in the wrong place, aren't i.**

 ***…**

 ***oh well.**

The voice disappeared. I frowned suddenly. What was that?

* * *

 **RAZOR'S POV:**

I knocked on the door of Dante's room. The door opened by itself, per usual. I gulped and opened the door. When Dante didn't come to the door, he was usually curled up in his bed, with a completely crazy and scary aura surrounding him. I made the mistake of that once and immediately regretted it.

Oh well, no turning back now. I entered the room and saw Dante curled up.

"Dude, you okay?"

" _ **Do I look okay to you?**_ " rumbled Dante. The words died in my throat and I gave a dry chuckle.

"Um… ah… no…" I coughed.

" _ **Thank you for pointing that out. Now get the hell out of my room.**_ "

I gladly took that advice to heart and scrambled out of the room, secretly thinking, _you know, it'd be a miracle if I could get out alive._

* * *

 **VIC'S POV:**

The CORE gave a few clicks and I continued forward. I flipped to another page of the mysterious journals. I gritted my teeth as I read the message:

 _Worlds separated with a barrier. It seems worse than ours, doesn't it…?_

 _Well, that's the reason I created this experiment._

 _Let's see how fragile these barriers separating our worlds are._

 _I want to find out._

Well, thank god for cryptic messages. Maybe that was the outcome of him creating that other journal entry. I didn't want to find out. I sighed suddenly and then put away the journal.

I squared my shoulders and continued forward. I would stay determined, whatever the heck determined was in my book.

I rounded a corner and turned away to a picture of Eve and me. It was a happy image of us. Smiling. I'd forgotten what it was like to smile. I sighed suddenly, putting a hand to my face.

"Eve… what do I do now?"

* * *

 **RED FLARE'S POV:**

Slowly and stealthily I crept towards the green-haired girl and the black-haired partner. They seemed to be groaning and chasing something. I chanced a look while adjusting the bandages that covered my face. The same white fluffy ball was jumping ahead of the two.

"MOKONA! GET BACK HERE AND LET ME KICK YOU TO THE MOON!" the green haired girl roared. I sighed and leaped into another tree. The black haired girl turned around and said,

"Emeralda, let's not worry about that right now. I think someone's watching us."

 _Shoot,_ I cursed under my breath. _They'll be after me, won't they?_

 _Well, better run._ I stood up, dug my foot into the ground, and jumped away.

"Hey, get back here!" yelled a voice. "Don't run. Emeralda!" Whoever Emeralda was launched a large web-like structure in front of me and I backed up.

"You're not going anywhere till we find out what you're doing here," said the voice. I turned around and pulled out my sword.

"And why are you the ones stalking me?" I demanded of them. The green girl smirked.

"I think we're the ones who should be saying that. Want to tell us what the hell is going on here?"

* * *

 **WELL I DID IT. ARE YOU NOT PROUD OF ME FOR GETTING OUT A CHAPTER?**

 ***lifts hands up* I apologize, I was studying, it's like our teachers have nothing to do but to pile tests and quizzes on us TWO DAYS BEFORE FREAKING CHRISTMAS.**

 **You know what? I'm out, time to watch Hetalia to fill up the empty void that is my life. Goodbye.**

 ***leaps into wormhole***

 **Guardianluver out.**


	13. Hand in Hand

**Battle of the Dawn**

* * *

 **RED FLARE'S POV:**

Emeralda stared at me, her eyes boring into my own. Her arms were crossed, she had a paintbrush in one hand (which shouldn't sound menacing, but _damn_ it was), and her expression seemed to say, _what in the name of hell should I do with you?_

I got that a lot. Moon looked at me curiously and said,

"Hey, why do you have all those bandages?"

"That's none of your business," I snapped at Moon. Moon looked hurt and Emeralda pointed her paintbrush at me and said,

"Talk. _Now._ "

I cleared my throat and told them what I had to do, who I was, what I was, who I had to search out, basically almost everything Vic told me I should go do. Moon looked stunned, but Emeralda laughed and said,

"I don't know who the hell this 'Charlie' dude is, but I can tell I'm going to find out someday, somewhere. While we've spotted you, you're coming with us. Empty your pockets… bandages, whatever you keep your stuff in."

Man, I could tell I was going to argue a lot with this woman. Something about her commanded power, and not just because she looked weird. I sighed and had to agree. Not like I had any choice.

* * *

 **VIO'S POV:**

I shifted as the night sky twinkled above me. I felt like something was wrong. I'd been feeling it. Sometimes there seemed to be a quiver in the air, and then when it happened, I'd see a different layer of reality. A reality that showed me something different.

I'd heard someone call me Goatmom or something of the sort, but I shook it off like it was nothing, sure that it was an illusion. Later on, while I was sleeping, I heard voices.

" _Welcome, my child, to the RUINS. I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS."_

" _Prove to me you are strong enough to survive."_

"… _I see. I wasn't protecting you by keeping you in the RUINS. I was keeping_ them _safe. Ha… ha…"_

I woke with a start.

* * *

 **VIC'S POV:**

"Damn!" I slammed my fist into the control console and groaned, tipping my head back in frustration. "That's broken, this is broken, how do I fix this is what I need to know!" I paced the room rapidly. "Could've been the control console that was broken, I could've fixed that! But _no,_ the puzzle that keeps me safe in here is broken! Someone tampered with the shooter, oh, bloody excellent-"

The screen above beeped loudly and I stormed towards it.

"I can't believe this goddamn machine is _mocking_ me. WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT?!" I looked at the screen and saw a _'you have a new message'_ button. I clicked the view message button and suddenly a message, a very long one from Red Flare that was explaining something about being followed and being told to join two girls and it went on and on about how sorry he was for being caught-

I could barely focus my mind on it. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but that didn't do me any good. Ever since the discovery of that old journal, something was happening to my own mind, I could feel it.

" _Tra la la. Beware the man who speaks in hands. Tra la la."_

And blame all those stupid, cryptic messages. I wanted to scream until my throat was hoarse, but when I had a mission to find my past self and warn him of the consequences ahead, I had to focus.

* * *

 **GUARDIAN'S POV:**

I was explaining the idea of dimensional theory to everyone in TeamCrafted. Unfortunately, they seemed to not take it as seriously as I was telling them.

"So what you're saying is," Sky said, for about the twentieth time, "that there's different versions of us and other people across dimensions, but we don't know about the existences of them due to a wall, but when that thing," he pointed at the dimensional stabilizer, "breaks, every world will spill into every other world, including ours, and we'll be in dimensional hell chaos."

"That's what I've said for the twentieth time already," I groaned. "But do you guys listen? It's serious, here I can show you." I summoned up a small portal and all of a sudden, the world opened up to a new layer of reality…

I gasped when I saw what had happened… we were in… _Undertale_ once more. Sky looked like Sans, but much older, and something about him struck me as odd. I was the small, yellow Alphys as I had discovered before. Deadlox looked like an older Papyrus, but his eye, like Sans's eye of power, glowed orange.

Using as much power as I could possibly channel, I closed the portal and with it, this layer of reality.

"What was that?" Sky asked, shakily. "Was that just-"

"Can you guys believe me now? This is what it looks like," I said. "Please, take me seriously!"

"We'll take you seriously…" Deadlox scratched his head. "It's just… it's just so different."

"I know. This is what we're fighting to stop. With this old enemy rising among us…" I clenched my fist. "They could be destroying us bit by bit! We have to stop them, and hopefully when that happens, our Dimensional Stabilizer will stabilize the worlds once more."

"What happens if that doesn't work?" Sky asked. "Just curious."

"Oh, glad you asked," I said. I created a small paper box and said, "If this is our world, here's what happens once the Dimensional Stabilizer breaks…" I crumpled it up and chucked it in the garbage can. "We good?"

"Uh…" Sky sweatdropped. "Good… let's see just how we're going to destroy the opposing forces."

* * *

 **KADIN'S POV:**

"This way, Bailey." I showed her the path and she followed me.

"This is stupid, why are we here in the forest?"

"There are some cool blue roses I want to show you," I said. "Come on!" She frowned and said,

"You're not leading me into a trap, right? The last time you showed me something 'cool' it almost got us killed."

"I am not leading you into a trap. I want you to trust me," I said. "Here we are." There was a beautiful forest of blue rose bushes. Her lips parted suddenly at the sight, and she gasped out a small 'wow' of amazement.

"Cool, right?" I said. She suddenly turned up her head and said,

"Don't get me wrong, it's not like I like it or anything!"

I rubbed my knuckles across her head.

"Oh, I bet you love it."

Could it have been my imagination?

I heard…

" _Companions of Alice, come to the palace with the Ace of Hearts."_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Happy Holidays, no matter what it is you celebrate! Guardianluver is out!**

 **PUB AND GO!**


	14. Battle

**Battle of the Dawn**

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

I woke up to hear the sound of a piano playing. _That's odd…_ I thought, before realizing that when we moved in Guardian brought a piano too, because she said,

" _Music's always a great way to relieve stress. It just works!"_

Charlie was playing, I could tell. He always seemed to play the same theme, over and over and over. ( **A/N: For River- Johnny's Version** ) I liked it sometimes, and I'd stop to listen. But sometimes, when I was blue, I couldn't bring myself to listen to it and I'd turn on my own stereo and play J-POP. Well, who could blame me? J-POP was what I liked to listen to.

A lot. Minty almost smashed my stereo after she heard me play another song. But she agreed that I could play it if it was at low volume. She had her own songs to listen to, and Charlie had his own songs to play.

But it didn't help me anymore. Before, it'd help me with my slump of 'oh wow, lookit me, the cursed child'. Now, it just made me even more depressed than usual.

My mind flickered once more back to the offer that Guardian had made me.

" _We've found a cure. Do you want to try it?"_

I shook my head. I'd try it when I was the last person standing on earth. But then again… there wouldn't be any reason to try it.

* * *

 **RED FLARE'S POV:**

The few days that I had stayed here, I'd learned a lot about the fellow comrades. They were like magnets. I found myself attracted to them and so I stayed. Not like I could leave, anyway. Emeralda had tattooed some sort of 'tracking spell' on my arm so if I decided to make a run for it, she'd find me and 'drag me back' so she'd said.

Moon had chuckled and slapped Emeralda's arm, saying, "Don't frighten him," which made me think that 'dragging me back' might have something horrible to do with it. I decided not to ask Emeralda further of what she meant by 'drag me back.'

Mokona nuzzled my hand and I sighed. Part of the reason why I didn't leave (besides the spell) was because Mokona liked me. Really liked me, as Moon mentioned. She said that getting nuzzled by Mokona meant he liked you, and then I decided to ask what he was.

She didn't know. Nobody did.

Today we were heading for the nearby town. We decided to take a break in the middle of the night, so hopefully we could head out tomorrow and get there by noon. Emeralda speared a piece of bread with a stick and toasted it in the fire.

I heard a rustle and then my hunter's instincts were on. I stood up.

"What is it?" Emeralda asked. "Did you see something?"

I placed a forefinger to my mouth and said,

"No talking."

Moon trembled.

"Uh… guys, let's run. _NOW._ "

She was right. When she said 'now' a black creature lunged at us, and then I realized what I was seeing. It was a monster with purple eyes, its body made of nothing but darkness. I realized for my own eyes… _that's a Shade… like Vic told me._

I'll admit what we did wasn't heroic. We ran, screaming, while Mokona just went,

"PUU!"

I really hated that stupid thing. We ran and ran and ran, and then when we rounded a corner in the forest, it was a dead end. We turned to see the Shade advancing on us. We all backed up, trying to see what we could do to buy us some time, but then the Shade reached out a dark tendril and hooked it around Emeralda, who screamed.

It seemed as if the Shade was leeching color off of her, her hair wasn't so vividly green anymore, and it was sapping her strength. Her eyes flared with some sort of 'determination' and she pulled out a scroll, and with a hoarse voice she yelled,

"PICTURE REBIRTH!" A giant pair of scissors cut the tendril away from the Shade, and without its host to protect it, the tendril disappeared in a waft of black smoke.

"So we're going to have to cut this thing to pieces?" I yelled.

"It looks like it!" Moon yelled. She pulled out a small silver stick and shouted, "Release!" It turned into a giant spear and she spun it in the air like a baton before yelling, "SHINING IMPACT- CYNOS!" It blasted the Shade and it gave a roar of fury.

Mokona then leaped in front of us and Emeralda yelled,

"What are you _doing,_ Mokona?! Get back!"

Mokona's gem emitted a bright yellow light and it entrapped the Shade, and dissolved it into a wisp of black smoke.

Everyone stared at the creature, dumbstruck. And then, Moon said in a very stiff voice,

"You know… Mokona, if you told us you could do that sooner, it would've saved us a _lot,_ and I mean _a lot_ of trouble."

"I think this thing has a kick of watching us fight for our lives!" Emeralda jabbed at Mokona. Mokona said,

"Puu."

Emeralda snapped.

"I AM GOING TO CHOP YOU INTO LITTLE PIECES AND FIND OUT WHAT TYPE OF JELLY IS IN THIS FLUFF OF YOURS! YOU NEED TO BE _DISCIPLINED!_ I'LL HANG YOU UPSIDE DOWN BY A TREE AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A SHADE COMES AFTER YOU! MOKONA, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!"

It could've been my imagination, but Mokona's gem turned yellow, but then flickered back to red.

 _Was it…_ I thought.

* * *

 **GUARDIAN'S POV:**

Well, you couldn't say that today wasn't… interesting. Today we met a new ally: Hideki Otashi, the angel… you could say he's an angel… but I have a hard time believing that. He set something on fire, caused the police to come to our house (they were expecting something to happen, we're a very lovable bunch of hooligans, wink wink) and we had to explain we had a very evil weirdo who set things on fire.

I turned to the man and yelled,

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF- **CENSORED-** IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Hideki raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think I care?"

I grabbed him by the neck and shook him, hard.

" _Listen here, Hideki. I do not give a damn as to why you're acting this way… but I promise you that once you see me mad, you will have a bad time. Now. Act like the mature person you're supposed to be, and help us get rid of the Shades and everything else that's harming our world. Do. You. Under. Stand?"_

Hideki gulped.

"Yes."

"Good. NOW GET TO WORK, DAMMIT!" I screamed.

* * *

 **?**

 _Did you feel it?_

 _ **Oh, I did. He's waking up…**_

 _What'll we do? I thought he was gone forever._

 _ **We'll have to wait. The Creator should know best…**_

 _I hope so, Overworld… I don't know…_

* * *

 **END OF THE CHAPTER. I hope you liked it! This is Guardianluver out~!**

 **(Did you like the battle scene? Takes up the majority of the entire chapter…)**


	15. Violet Eyes

**Battle of the Dawn**

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

"Guardian?" I muttered, apprehensive as I entered the lab that Guardian worked at. The girl lifted up a pair of thick goggles before breathlessly panting out,

"Mmm?" she said. "Oh, hello Thalia! What brings you here?"

"About that cure…" I said softly. "I want to try it." Guardian's face lit up like a lightbulb and she gasped out,

"You will? Really?! That's _awesome,_ Thalia!" Guardian stood up and said, "Wait here, I'll go get it!" She ran into a hallway and opened the door, and with a loud clack and whirr of keys and other probably unnecessary sound effects, she came out with a glowing vial of purple.

"This is our cure for the blindness effect," Guardian said proudly. "It's made of a Night Vision potion and prismarine crystals. It worked beautifully on Herobrina. I thought it could work for a regular mortal like the both of us."

"What does it taste like?" I asked, taking the vial into my hands. Guardian tapped her chin.

"I asked Herobrina about it, she said it tasted like the worst medicine she ever had, which was mashed Enderberry root. I've had it once, _boy_ it sucked. But it is worth having your vision and curse lifted off you, right?"

"I suppose," I said, looking at the vial closely. "Will my powers be gone too?"

"I don't know. Herobrina didn't have it as horrible as you did. I don't know what'll happen if you take it, power-wise. I do know that the spell will be lifted. Don't hesitate, Thalia. The worst will be over if you just take it."

I gulped, and then muttered, "Here goes nothing." I swallowed the entire vial and then I gripped my stomach. Oh my god… my vision flickered and I held my face in my hands, pain coursing through my entire body. I hit the ground with a loud thump and covered my eyes. They were burning.

"Gosh, Thalia, are you alright?" Guardian worried. "Hey, Thalia, look at me." I lifted my head and then she gasped. "It worked…"

"Did it?" I asked, worried. "Did anything happen?" Guardian sighed.

"Something might've. Are your eyes supposed to be purple?"

The shock hit me like a storm. My eyes weren't naturally purple… I sighed.

"I know you're disappointed that it had side effects… but hey, at least you're back to normal," Guardian patted me on the shoulder. "Just keep your head high, Thalia. I know you'll be fine." She gave a thumbs-up and went back to work.

I stood up and walked away, thinking, _I knew it was a bad idea…_

* * *

 **EMERALDA'S POV:**

"Red Flare, can you help me pull this up?" I asked, holding up a long length of rope. "If we want to climb up, we have to use this."

"Okay, here," the ninja-like person said, and he came over. "Like this?" He yanked it and threw it up the cliff. Moon was up there and with a tug, the rope tightened and Moon's voice yelled,

"GOOD JOB GUYS! CLIMB ON UP!"

Mokona yelled,

"PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" You know, I've been considering killing that guy and eating him. I liked it for its cuddliness, but seriously… did it get a kick out of us fighting for our lives?! I seriously wanted to _strangle_ it. When we were fighting what Red Flare called a Shade, where was Mokona?! Nowhere to be seen… and then later it appeared to kill it.

Seriously and for real, who would do that? I sighed and called to Moon,

"Alright then, we'll be climbing up. Seeing anything useful up there?"

Moon yelled back,

"Not really! You might find something useful… I sure haven't. Up here is sugarcane and flowers!"

"That's useful for paper!" I yelled. "Paper is important if I want scare-your-pants-off illusions. Collect some for me, why don't you?"

Moon grumbled and called,

"Just get your buttocks up here!"

We had a 'no profanity' rule though I broke it often. I got rewarded with a smack from Red Flare's katana to the head. Thank god I have a tough skull…

I heaved myself up as Red Flare began scanning the area. He said in an apprehensive tone,

"Let's go. _Now."_

"What do you mean?"

"We're being tracked by an old enemy of mine."

"You? Have _old enemies?_ " I said in a sarcastic tone. Red Flare swiveled his head and glared at me.

"Do you have other things to do besides being sarcastic? This… this guy is serious. He's a robot… called Mecha_Ck."

"Mecha_Ck?" I asked. "What type of name is that?"

"It's a name of a robot, idiot," Red Flare muttered. "Let's run." Digging his heels into the dirt he leaped into the air and we followed, running what might have been for our lives.

 _AGAIN?!_ My mind mentally howled.

* * *

 **ROCKET'S POV:**

"Come on, Wind, Dove, we should walk this way," I said. "We have to meet up with Kadin and Bailey at the corner."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Wind said, shrugging. "They're just some regular mortals, and we shouldn't be dealing with stuff like this. Right Dove?"

Dove gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Big deal, Wind. Sometimes these are strange times. We have to deal with mortals and their business."

"I know, I know," Wind said. "It just doesn't make me feel comfortable. Let's get this over with." They followed me and we saw the two mortals. Bailey had roller skates on and Kadin looked like he was ready to burst with stress.

"There you guys are," he said in an agitated tone. "Haven't you heard of 'stay on schedule'?"

"You do know angels don't have a concept of mortal time, right?" I demanded of him. Kadin sighed.

"Thank you, Mr. Sarcasm. Look, we wanted to tell you something…" And that was how we got stuck with two mortals and their dealings with their cracking world, which, of course, we played a part in. Hip-hip-hooray, I get a gold star.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I listened to the Undertale version of Drop Pop Candy, it's kind of funny hehehe. Also, the review system for FF is glitching. That means I can't see reviews. Review anyway if it's fixed, okay?**

 **Guardianluver is out~!**


	16. Mecha Ck

**Battle of the Dawn**

* * *

 **ROCKET'S POV:**

What was more surprising was that the humans actually agreed for us to follow them on the endeavor through the woods. Not that I was saying I'd have to fight or anything… but I had a gun at the ready in case. Well, call me paranoid but I didn't exactly trust humans as well as I used to. Wind seemed happy enough with some new friends.

Dove and Wind both laughed and talked to Bailey and Kadin, and then Dove challenged Kadin to an arm-wrestling match. Kadin's arm snapped into two. Dove pretended it was Wind who challenged him.

I didn't believe it worth hell. Or a million dollars. To be honest, I didn't care about this war but Wind said that the entire fate of both humanity, spirits, angels, and other creatures would rest on it. So, naturally, that got me to go with her and the fact was… okay, I kind of liked her (you can't tell her or else you will never see the light of day). Dove said it was obvious and I shrugged it off.

Bailey was reapplying a healing balm onto Kadin's arm. Kadin ruefully glared at Dove, who gave him an innocent look. Wind was gulping at the increasing tension between Kadin and Dove. You could literally see sparks flying between the both of them, and their conversation was like this:

 **Kadin: YOU FREAKING MOTHERF-**

 **Dove: YOUR ARM IS SO WEAK WHAT THE HELL**

 **Kadin: YOU FREAKING BASTARD**

 **Dove: I'VE FACED STICKS TOUGHER THAN YOUR ARM**

So I didn't bother to interfere with this conversation. Kadin and Dove continued to glare daggers at each other until Wind said,

"UUHHHHmmmm… wanna eat?" Wind held out a box of food and then Kadin and Dove stopped their glaring to look at the box. Dove said,

"Okay." Dove took the box and then chucked it at Kadin's head. Kadin screamed and then picked up a stray chopstick and chucked it at Dove's head. Wind used her magic to blow the two forces apart and said,

"That's enough fighting, you two! If you could settle your differences instead of turning to violence, that'd be excellent!" Both Dove and Kadin glared at Wind, who shrugged. "That's how I feel. So, whaddaya say?" Kadin and Dove returned to fighting, and Kadin shouldered his injured arm and yelled,

"You freaking idiot! Why in the name of hell would you crack my arm and then blame it on someone else?" Dove sighed.

"Because if you're a freaking _idiot_ that's what I'll do!" They started arguing and then Wind started to sweat, and said,

"Do they never listen?"

* * *

 **MECHA CK'S POV:**

I am a mechanical creature. A mechanical creature with one goal: take down Red Flare and do not let him get to Vic's past self. It's a tough goal, especially without a lot of clues to their whereabouts, but I think I am getting somewhere. But thinking is what makes a human… human. I can't accept any type of weakness like that. I must continue, as the mechanical creature I am to pursue my goal.

I am a restless hunter as well. I shouldered the blade that's on my back and then my mechanical eyes sorted out what remained of the track that Red Flare had left. My eyes settle on a wrapper, a piece of string… my optics widened as I saw a spot of ink. I jumped over to it and crouched down, observing it.

Could it possibly have been that kitsune from another world that dropped the ink? I knew of the existence of other worlds… that was true. But my knowledge was fairly restricted and I had no idea what a kitsune from another world could be doing with ink.

I stood up and followed the trail.

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

Well, the potion had turned my eyes purple. This sucked a lot because now I didn't know why my eyes were the way they were. What could happen to me? What _would_ happen to me? I decided to see if my powers would still work as I concentrated on moving the tree adjacent to me. The effect was a bit scarier than I intended as a projectile fired at the tree and smashed into it, snapping it into two.

The potion probably gave me new powers and removed the idea of being corrupted by Herobrine's spell, I decided. It was a new feeling to be able to smash projectiles into trees… I decided to concentrate on the ground and a wide area of purple formed around me. A bird flying around smashed into a purple force field. My eyes widened.

Well, maybe the potion's side effects weren't so bad after all. It'd help me in defending myself… but still, power like that could have side effects. Oh great, a side effect of a side effect… what was next? The side effect of a side effect of a side eff- I stopped before I could confuse myself again.

Oh well. I decided to continue, but behind me there was a spot of bright red eyes and a rustle of a black shadow.

* * *

 **EMERALDA'S POV:**

"Let's keep going!" I yelled. "We have to get to the next city. I hope we'll find some shelter there from that stupid Mech you told us was stalking us like a complete creeper."

"I wouldn't exactly call him that, but I guess you say it right," Red Flare shrugged sheepishly, laughing dryly.

"Emeralda is always right!" Moon laughed. I whapped Moon on the head sharply with my scroll. "But you are…"

"Thanks for the compliment," I said, smiling. "But what we have to focus on is running." We ran ahead, seeing the village ahead.

* * *

 **Okay everyone, we've got up to a stalemate: I have stories that are completed and ideas that want to pour out of my head. So, I'm giving a poll that asks you what story you want me to do! I hope you liked this chapter of Battle of the Dawn**

 **SCANDINAVIAN MEATBALL OUTT**

 **(plus I got a Smule, I don't know what I'll do yet… but it's warriorlubber in case anyone's interested)**


	17. Howdy!

**Battle of the Dawn**

 _I'm grounded… so bad news, everyone: stories might not be updated till next Thursday. However! I will work hard to make more chapters and just upload all of them on one day._

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

One repeating stanza was in my head… _HAVE FUN!_ Everyone was still wary of me, because they had heard when I had fought Herobrine, I was cursed with his own spell. No one liked me, no one trusted me, everyone was convinced I was a witch. With that much pressure on me, you can understand why someone like me could cave in and then snap. That just made the legend of the 'cursed girl' even worse. Charlie tried to protect me and said,

"How would you feel if someone accused of being a witch?! Understand what Thalia feels!" No one listen to him. No one thought that they would ever feel what I felt. They thought that they would be perfect. That just made me angry. I would strike out against anyone who called me a witch, cursed girl.

The rumors rose to a fierce level, that I would strike at the innocents. People glared at me and then finally a little ruffian boy put his hands on his hips in his ultimate 'tuff boy' look and said,

"Hey, witchy-girl!" he yelled. "I hear you ground people's skulls in and make them for dinner! Why don't you try to do that? Everyone will see how much of a bitch you are right here!" I didn't move. He sneered and said, "If you won't kill me, crawl through my legs." I bit my lip, knowing that there was only one way of this.

I gulped and crawled through, my face burning with resentment. In my head, after everyone had finished laughing at me, I thought, _what have I ever done to you and your family? What gives you the right to treat me like this? I want you to die! DIE!_

The little 'tuff boy' gripped his head and fell to the ground. Everyone crowded around him and someone pointed at me and yelled,

"You witch! You cursed him!" I summoned a shield around me as people began throwing things at me. I let the shield go and ran away, running very far away.

* * *

 **?**

 _This is bad, very bad… Lord Darkus has been meddling with dimensions again. Sending out those things… meddling with their heads. It's cruel to play with people like this._

 _ **I doubt you should be talking… you were one of the main deities in the pantheon that played with people's thoughts and influenced them subconsciously.**_

 _I still try to change, Overworld! I want to become better!_

 _ **We are gods. We never change. Why would you try?**_

 _Because there's a day I know the Creator will pull every sin I've done against me. I want to overweigh anything I've done with a little bit of kindness…_

 _ **One day those sins will be so horrible… I doubt the Creator would put any pity on someone who tried to cause the end of the world.**_

 _SHUT UP!_

 _ **I'm just saying. I think we'll end it here. Bye.**_

 _Wait… Overworld… you're so foolish-_

 ***Hmm? What's this? Golly!**

 _What are you?! Who are you?!_

 ***Geez, it's rude to act like you don't know who I am.**

… _Get. Out._

* * *

 **EMERALDA'S POV:**

I'll have to admit, it's the first time I've seen Red Flare anxious. He was pacing back and forth in an annoying, never ceasing pattern while Moon and Mokona were having a very heartfelt (and stupid) conversation. To be honest, it's kind of adorable but it was also stupid in the sense that _oh my god Mokona does not understand anything_ type of way.

I jabbed my finger into Red Flare's shoulder and he stopped pacing and asked,

"My _god!_ What do you want?!"

"Will you tell us why Mecha CK is really that big of a deal?" I huffed. "I don't think he seems like that big of a deal. I've seen _Mashin_ and those were some scary Mecha-things as well. How bad can this robot be?" Red Flare replied with a,

"You don't want to know." Well, that meant something. When someone told me I didn't want to know, sometimes it was something horrible or sometimes they were just exaggerating it. From how I had trusted Red Flare so far, I could tell that Mecha CK was extremely terrifying.

"Ok. I believe what you say but just how powerful is he?" I asked, curious. Red Flare began listing abilities. Well then. From lasers to extra nice eyesight, it seemed as if the robot was dedicated to make me scream in absolute fury at how OP it was. We heard a rustling before everyone, including Moon, became alert.

And then the robot came out.

* * *

 **KADIN'S POV:**

I glared at Dove and Dove glared at me. Once again, sparks were flying between the both of us. Angry ones. Wind was shivering, Bailey trying to calm me down, and Rocket looked a little bit amused at this preposterous situation.

The air around us flickered and suddenly we were in a meeting room, behind a clumping of pillars. A loud, bossy voice screamed,

"Alright, dudes! We are in a weird situation so shut up and listen. The dimensions, as England here says, are splitting apart. If they do, we will meet others from other dimensions."

"How do we stop this?" asked another person. The same bossy tone replied,

"No idea. We have to try, however. England says that his spells aren't working-"

"Bloody hell, they aren't, okay?!"

The air flickered again and we were back where we were. Wind looked even more frightened and Bailey's face echoed that situation.

"What was that?" Wind's voice trembled.

"I… have no idea," Rocket replied.

"The dimensions are breaking," I said. "That's probably it."

* * *

 **Ok, I probably won't update but my mom gave me access to computer today so yeaaaaaa. Anyway, chapters will be created and uploaded after I'm done with a grounding period.**

 **Sound good? Yes, that's my nice idea!**

 **Guardianluver out! (Also Undertalia will be updated today so no followers to it get bored.)**


	18. Here We Go

**Battle of the Dawn**

* * *

 **FROM WITHIN ANOTHER DIMENSION (3** **rd** **Person)**

 _Here we go._

 _You can hear it beating._

 _About time._

 _My name?_

 _That's your fault, isn't it?_

 _Have a bad time._

 _Burn in hell._

 _It's me._

 _GET DUNKED ON!_

They were empty, and they knew it. They had seen so much death and they had done _nothing_ about it. They gripped the collar of their striped shirt.

 _Is this the only way?!_ Their mind demanded. _Is this the only way you'll stay alive?! Can't you do anything…?_

"No." Their voice answered for them, neither male nor female. "This is the only way." The knife was brought over their head.

 _About time._

Down.

* * *

 **GUARDIAN'S POV:**

"Come on everyone, we have to continue going… OI SKY WHAT IN THE NAME OF HOLY HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIDEKI?! GET THE-"

Hideki and Sky were… doing something, I didn't care what but it was getting on my nerves. I grabbed my staff and blasted them both with energy that caused them both to stop in their tracks. Deadlox almost fell backwards as the energy shot past him.

"WHAT THE HELL-"

"Be glad I didn't blast any Pictonian energy at your worthless excuse for a face!" I screamed, snapping. "We're here to get what we have to get. Information on the black rocks. That place is heavily guarded by horrible mobs that don't take any type of side."

"WHAT THE HELL IS PICTONIAN ENERGY-"

"YOU WILL TURN INTO A FACELESS WHITE ALIEN WITH A BAUBLE LIKE AN ANGLERFISH NOW SHUT YOUR GODFORSAKEN MOUTH OR ELSE YOU WILL HAVE A BAD TIME!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"COME ON." I stormed towards the library and everyone followed suit.

* * *

 **KADIN'S POV:**

"Where are we?"

Rocket glared at me.

"Are you freaking serious?"

"Of course I am. I'm always serious."

"Sirius is dead," Bailey replied. The raccoon on my shoulder chittered in displeasure. I patted it, trying to calm it down.

"We're trying to head for the farm that Thalia lives at. I want to talk to Charlie. We're good friends."

"You guys are?" I asked, surprised. Wind held a finger up to her lips and said,

"It's a strange relationship but it works out is basically what Rocket means." Rocket glared at Wind and Wind looked at him innocently. Something like "jiii-jii-jii" went between the two and then Rocket said,

"Yeah, what she said. We were once enemies."

"Ehhh?" I scratched my head. "You guys are frickin _confusing._ "

"And you aren't?" Rocket's eyebrow rose.

"Okay, you totally burned me with that one-"

"Okay, enough burning aside, let's go."

* * *

 **JESSE'S POV:**

Welp, this could've turned out to be a better day. Definitely not being dragged out to a dungeon by some horrible black shadows. A spear was shoved at my back and then I was kicked into a cell. I grabbed my chest, wheezing. Allen was thrown in right next to me, cradling his groin.

"Oww, they really do know where to hit…" Allen muttered.

"Allen? That's weird. How did you get captured after I did? You're usually the one captured first."

"I know, right?" Allen looked impressed, but then his face fell. "Don't try to make me feel better. We're still toast. I knew it was a bad idea to come here."

"Don't worry, I think Guardian and the others have to come here too. This is a Void fortress… created by Lord Darkus, I think his name was? But whatever, Guardian and the others know this place is full of magic. Plus information on man-eating rocks."

"Not starting that joke again."

"Yes we are."

I got a smack to the face.

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

I was trembling. Trembling, frightened, cowardly. And then all of a sudden my eyes bugged out of my head as a slight, agile form came barreling through a hole in the wall. Then the hole in the wall disappeared. I immediately put up an energy shield.

I got a good look at the person. Brown hair. Strange eyes… like a kaleidoscope. Striped shirt. Gleaming, silver dagger in the other hand.

Quivering voice.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **EMERALDA'S POV:**

Well, Red Flare was right. This robot was extremely, ridiculously overpowered. It basically looked like Charlie Kyle (as I had heard of him before, even in my dimension) in a metal, tin-can form. One eye glowed brightly, red and murderous. Then it flickered. Green-blue-red-yellow-orange-purple (I couldn't see anymore as it blinded me).

Its lips (whatever the thing had) curled into a murderous smile and he said,

"Looks like I've found you."

Red Flare readied his katanas. "Looks like you have."

"What do you intend on doing? Struggling against me…" He raised a hand and all of a sudden I rose into the air. "Is futile."

I gritted my teeth. I summoned in a dagger and willed it to drive downwards. _KROOM._ It sent the Mech howling in pain away. The arm reattached.

"How in the name of hell does that work?!" Moon screamed. She then decided to let out a supersonic scream. I had never heard her do that. I was blasted fifteen feet away, as was Red Flare.

Mech stayed in place.

I was beginning to hate this mech.

The mech smirked once more and said,

" _You're gonna have a bad time."_

* * *

 **OH WOW LOOK AT ME AND THE CLIFF** **HANGERS**

 **BUT HEY**

 **GUARDIANLUVER**

 **OUT**

 **ALSO**

 **26** **th** **DOCTOR!**

 **YOUR KADIN AND BAILEY PICTURES ARE DONE**

 **CHECK EM OUT**

 **BYE**


	19. Interesting, Tell Me More

**Battle of the Dawn**

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

The person brushes white, ashy dust off of their shoulders and then looks me in the eye. Their eyes are like a kaleidoscope. I felt sick just by looking at them swirl, never just one ordinary color. They drop their knife and put her hands up in a surrender position.

"I think it would be better if we all put down our weapons and talked…" they cleared their throat and then gave a smile. "My name is Frisk."

"Thalia." We shook hands. I said, "Where do you come from? I've never seen someone like you and you came from a hole in the wall, so…"

"I come from the Underground?" they said it like a question. My mind tried to register their voice as a male or a female, but I really just couldn't tell.

"Oh. Okay. Which gender are you?" it felt silly leaving my mouth and they laughed.

"Or." My jaw almost dropped in shock. _Or?! They're… gender neutral?! I could've sworn they're a girl! What with that hair… and that locket on her neck! I meant their! Whatever!_

"Why the look of shock?" They sound amused. "Is it because of my long hair? And this locket?" They gestured. "To be honest, I don't actually have a true gender. You can just think of me as a he or a she if you want."

"I'll think of you as a she," I said. Frisk gave a bright, cheerful laugh. I liked it. Her eyes scanned the area and then she said,

"Is this where you live? It's like a prison, I swear!"

"It's not!" I said. "Uh, it's because…" I briefly explained what had happened to me and then Frisk's eyes almost bugged out of her head and then she said,

"In the name of all Toriel's butterscotch pie, I've never heard that happen to anyone!"

"Who's Toriel?"

"Oh?" Frisk suddenly seemed uncomfortable. "My… mom. She's really nice." I could tell Frisk seemed uncomfortable with the topic of her mom. I decided not to pester her… but something about them seemed off.

The way they smiled, for example, it was like someone else was smiling, not them. With a sick stomach, I realized it was the way _I_ had been smiling: an empty one. Devoid of all emotion.

The smile that people used to make others around them feel better.

* * *

 **MECHA_CK'S POV:**

How easy it was to deal with these idiots. My eyes scanned over the black-haired girl and then it told me that her name was Moon, a Nekojin. Coming from Emeralda was an aura of rage, and she snarled,

"How _dare_ you. _HOW. DARE. YOU._ " She charged, and chanted, " _Tear through the scroll… picture rebirth!_ " Her fingers shot to her side and then an illusion fox appeared in front of her. I dodged to the side.

Red Flare lunged and then a katana found its way into my side, and then Emeralda leaped for my back and then she punched a button. My world completely blacked out.

* * *

 **EMERALDA'S POV:**

"We have a broken, slightly used robot," I muttered, nudging the boy with my foot. "What do we do now, bud?"

"Do _not_ call me that," Red Flare muttered. "I don't know, we've only managed to delay him… how close are we to the next town?"

"Not very far, to say the least," Emeralda said. "I'm not a measure magician. Let's kick him off the cliff."

"Good idea," Moon said. "Mokona, you want to help?" Mokona looked up.

"Puu." A beam of light shot out of his forehead jewel and then it kicked the robot off the cliff.

"That was strangely anticlimactic but all the same, satisfying," I said, brushing my hands to get rid of dirt. "So, how about it? Should we head for the next town?"

"Yeah!" Moon punched the air. "Finally, I can get a proper rest-"

"Don't be thinking about that. Probably gonna get two hours, like usual," Red Flare said. "C'mon, you guys. Let's go."

We followed him towards the next town, where the bustling people were waiting for us.

* * *

 **VIC'S POV:**

It was quiet as the CORE let out a few clicks and beeps occasionally. I spent all my time down there, like it was my element. Also, that journal just kept haunting me, no matter where I went, I had it in my pocket.

I would peruse it sometimes, it told me useful things like what the steam vents could do, how to tweak the ozone levels down there, how to make sure fresh water and materials came down from the hatches…

And something else:

 _Subject 1 seems fairly aggressive. Once he saw me, his eyes flashed purple and I could sense soul energy pulsing within, but he is too unexperienced to make an attack form out of it._

 _Subject 2 is needy. I am going to have to take extra measures to prevent attachment._

 _This experiment…_

 _Seems_

 _Very_

 _Very_

 _Interesting._

I didn't know what that meant, but I felt a quiver of unease trickle down my back as I read that journal, and it seemed to me as if the CORE knew it as well.

The clicks and whirrs sounded through the night.


	20. Move Ahead

**Battle of the Dawn**

* * *

 **JESSE'S POV:**

"We can't stay here, just can't…" I muttered, pacing round the cell. Allen looked at me, sighing.

"Of course we can't, of course we won't. I have a plan. Remember that suction-gun I told you I was working on?"

My eyes widened.

"I thought you were joking."

"I never kid about those things!" Allen pulled out a pen from in his pocket. "Ta-da!"

"That's a pen." I glared at it.

"No, this ain't an ordinary pen!" He clicked it and it expanded into a gun, complete with a suction in the front. "Ta-da! My VacPac prototype!"

"This had better work."

"You can suck in stuff through here…" he tapped a hole. "So we can get those guys in here…"

"Can they come out?!" I yelped. "They'll break the gun…"

"No, they won't! AND THAT'S BECAUSE I, THE GREAT ALLEN, HAVE TESTED THIS WEAPON!" Allen jabbed a finger into his chest and for an instance he looked so stupid I had to chuckle loudly. He groaned.

"Why don't you take me seriously?" he whined. I rolled my eyes and told him,

"Just get us out of here and I'll take you seriously."

[…]

The guards were making their daily rounds around the prison and then when they checked out our cell, Allen grabbed his VacPac and then sucked in the guard. My jaw dropped wide open and I stared at the struggling little black blob in the VacPac.

"How many soldiers can fit in that?"

"Huh? Bout fifty." Allen laughed. My jaw dropped again.

"Did I hear you right? You said fifty?"

"I said fifty indeed."

"Allen… you're a wizard."

"Thanks. I don't have an invitation to Hogwarts yet." Allen laughed loudly and then I punched him in the face.

"Get us out of here."

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

Frisk seemed rather scared of Charlie when his eye glowed as he stared at her. She grabbed onto me tightly and whispered,

"Please make his eye stop glowing." I told Charlie to stop his glowing eye and he stopped, but he still was curious.

"You appeared out of nowhere, is that right?"

Frisk almost screamed again and then Minty poked her head in.

"I heard a scream, nya. Anything wrong?"

"No, Minty. It's just that Thalia says this girl…" Charlie poked Frisk in the arm (probably as a joke) and then Frisk shied away from it, trying to disappear. "Appeared out of nowhere."

"That's crazy, nya. Are you sure you're okay, Thalia, nya?"

"I am fine, she appeared out of a portal in my room." I crossed my arms, tapping my foot. "She's got nowhere to go, Frisk, so can she stay with us?"

"Of course!" Charlie said. "Do you want some pie, Frisk?"

Frisk almost leaped a foot in the air but she shook it off as being frightened of something and quickly bowed.

"If it's not any trouble, sure."

* * *

 **EVE'S POV:**

I was in a dimension of only black, running, running, running. Finally I saw the light and leaped for it, to hit the ground of the Overworld. I heard Charlie's voice, I spread wings and flew into the air, trying to reach for something I couldn't reach, trying to-

I sensed a dark aura. My eyes widened… coming from a girl with short brown hair and a striped shirt. She turned to me and then a girl who was so much like the first one, except the striped shirt was yellow and green and they bore a murderous smile on their face.

"What's that? Someone with some EXP to give me?" they laughed. "How fun." They drew a sharp knife and then aimed it at me. "I don't care if you're a spirit… but GENOCIDE is my goal. You will DIE…"

And then she leaped at me. I dodged the hits.

"What a nice toy to play with. You're just going to have to be content at being one…" the girl slashed downwards once more. "BEFORE I KILL EVERYBODY HERE AS WELL!"

* * *

 **GUARDIAN'S POV:**

"Guys. Shut up. Don't beat each other up. We're trying to get to the area where I know the information of black rocks is on."

"But they're beating each other up-"

"Guys I don't want to hear hide nor hair of that!" I whipped around and aimed my staff at both Hideki and Sky. "Hideki, you're going to let go of Sky's head. Sky, put down your knife."

"But-"

"NOW." I used some magic to blow the two apart and then I muttered a locomotor spell and dangled them both upside down in the air. "That's how it's going to be. If you don't behave, I'll teach you just how nice it is to have your skull hit stone."

"Gah! Guardian, why are you so scary now?" Sky shivered while dangled upside down.

"And that's only because you guys won't cooperate!" I fumed. "To top it all off, we have to save Allen and Jesse.

"Aiyaa! What did I do to get stuck with you guys?!"

* * *

 **Sorry bout no updates. I'm lazy… so huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu. Roleplay is fun, want to do some roleplay with me?**

 **Whatever, bye everybody! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

 **STAY DETERMINED.**


	21. Crackle, Crackle

**Battle of the Dawn**

* * *

 **EVE'S POV:**

I parried the blade an then I snarled,

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The girl with the brown hair and blush marks on her face cackled.

"You don't even know who I am?" the girl laughed. "I am the demon that comes whenever someone calls my name. I am _CHARA._ "

And then, she slammed her blade a millimeter where I used to be.

"This little game we're playing has stopped," Chara cackled, pointing the blade at my face. "Angel, I want to know…" her eyes turned dark. " _ **jUsT hOW mUcH EXP ArE yoU woRtH?**_ "

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

Frisk has adjusted to this place quite well. She smiled whenever we talked about our interests, but sometimes when she thinks I'm not looking her face falls and she looks like she's sad, struggling with something. And then whenever I ask her if she's okay, she fakes a smile and says,

" _I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"_

It was the same excuse that I had begun to tell people whenever they asked me about having purple eyes, rather than my regular brown eyes. I was fine… but was I really that fine? I didn't know, but something about Frisk's attitude that made me concerned for her.

But why wouldn't she tell me what was up? I asked her something about her family, and her response:

 _None of your business._

Where she came from:

 _None of your business._

Why that weapon looked so old:

… _I found it._

What the locket meant:

 _I had a friend._

How did she end up here?

 _Why do you care so much?_

Anything I tried to do was shoved away, pushed away. It was like she wasn't genuinely interested in anything. And then finally I asked,

"Do you have any friends?"

Her expression changed… into a frightened one. And then she whispered,

 _Nobody cares. I'm not liked by anybody._

* * *

 **ALLEN'S POV:**

After sucking the last guard into my VacPac, I laughed in satisfaction, shaking it slightly to make sure it was stable. Jesse's mouth was agape in a 'wtf' look.

"It worked."

"Of course it did," I sighed, looking at him. "What else?"

"Most of your inventions fail, dude, I have every right to be skeptical."

"Aw, shut your face, your so called 'super-duper couch whatever the hell it was' failed too!" I crossed my arms. "Now let's just get going, I have the key. I dangled it in front of his face like it was candy and then Jesse sighed.

"Urgh, urgh, stop flaunting it in my face and let's just move move move," he said.

"With pleasure, dude," I said, and unlocked the cell, and then both of us disappeared, running for our lives like the wind. **(RUN LIKE THE WIND, CHILDREN- /shot okay I'll stop)**

"Where do we head?" Jesse yelled behind me.

"We head over there!" I jabbed a finger. "That'll open up the gates and we'll be outta here in no time."

Just gotta keep clinging to hope, I reminded myself.

* * *

 **GUARDIAN'S POV:**

Burying my head in my arms, I just waited out the arguments. How hilarious. First we were a united front against Herobrine and now look at how low we were all stooping. Hideki and Sky were both beating each other up (for god's sake, men) and Cleo was trying to stop them.

Everything flickered for a moment and my eyes widened when I saw Sans and Papyrus walking together by the Waterfall-

Everything flickered again-

" _Japan, look! The rabbit is pounding medicine on the moon."_

My head hurt-

And then all of a sudden everything stopped and I was cold, shivering, shaking everything hurt, _hurthurthurthurthurthurt._

I looked back at the Dimensional Stabilizer that was in my backpack.

Another button went dark as I looked.

* * *

 **RED FLARE'S POV:**

I received a message from Vic on the communicator we both shared.

 _Any luck?_ Is what the message says. I reply with, _not yet. Working. I'll send you any information I can get. Stop being so impatient._

The reply: _I am not impatient you little-_

 _Yes you are, shut up you little prickly cactus sonuva-_

 _NO CURSING, DAMMIT._

 _That's a curse-_

 _It is not-_

I ended the conversation with,

 _This is useless._

 _You're right._

The conversation ends and then I tuck the communicator away. I look up to see Emeralda picking fruit, and then lobbing it at Moon, who catches it and puts it in a woven basket. They're gathering food, and here I am doing nothing.

I walk up to them and ask them, "Need any help?"

Emeralda stuck out her tongue.

"Nope, nope! Don't need your help." She accentuates this point by lobbing a piece of fruit at my head.

"Rude," I wrinkled my nose.

Her response is to lob another piece of fruit at me and I dodge it easily.

And then, unease flickers in my stomach. _I can't help but feel something's up._

* * *

 **VIC'S POV:**

I watch the last message that I sent flicker and disappear, knowing that Red Flare has seen it. I move to the cameras and watch. The same scenery. The same thing. And then my eyes widened, seeing a girl with a striped shirt…

It can't be.

"You…"

* * *

 **HOES OF THE GODS, HAHAHAHA-**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and bye bye~**

 **See u alls later.**

 ***tomato is lobbed***

 **I HAVE A SHIELD, MOTHAFUCKAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**


	22. A Dark Warning

**Battle of the Dawn**

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

I walked next to Frisk, and then I said,

"Don't you want a new weapon or something? That dagger looks really ancient."

Frisk glared at me, her brown eyes flickering with some sort of emotion.

"No. It's a knife that I'm not going to replace," she said to me. "I'm not getting rid of it."

"What about that locket?" I asked, pointing at it. "It looks old as well. Don't you want a new one?"

She looked close to snapping at me or slapping me in the face, and then she realized what she was going to do and then stopped, clearing her throat.

"Okay, let's just get this straight, Thalia. I'm not going to answer any questions about the locket, nor the knife. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd really be thankful if you stopped pestering me with questions."

I bowed respectfully before withdrawing from asking questions. God, she was a weird person… did I say something wrong?

Frisk realized something and then she quickly smiled slightly.

"Ah, Thalia, I didn't really mean to-"

"Um, it really is okay," I replied. "I get that you want to be private, so I won't ask."

Frisk smiled uncertainly at me before she ran off.

* * *

 **EVE'S POV:**

I struggled to get my bearings together as Chara giggled above me.

"How ugly you look. Just like a cow learning to dance! **(Anybody who gets this reference gets a cookie)** " Chara giggled.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, slamming my sword into Chara's chest and sending her backwards. She flew backwards before her feet delicately hit the ground again and her lip curled. She pulled out her dagger.

"A little feisty, aren't ya? Well, like all these other souls I've stolen…" Chara extended her hand to reveal a couple bright red, flickering hearts. "You'll be toast very, very soon~! I always like a soul who's a little hard to get!"

I focused on the souls, hearing the barely concealed screams of help.

"What have you done with those? Who are they?!"

"My dear, these are souls," said Chara, stating the absolute obvious. "The souls of the people who thought it'd be more fun doing Genocide." She cracked one and a burst of bright red energy came out. "Let's see just how hard you'll fight against these, ahuhuhu~"

* * *

 **BAILEY'S POV:**

I opened up my lunch and ate it as Rocket and Wind were busy talking to Dove about something and I speared my sausage with a fork as Kadin grit his teeth and angrily yelled at Dove, who yelled back, who- I think you get the point.

We were arguing once more about the fact that we had seen another dimension, and it was the same one. The one where the man (America) was directing a meeting, but this time someone else spoke up.

"I don't think there'll be any way we can stop this," the man had said. "We can only see it as it comes, aru."

"Ah shut up China-"

"You all are disrespectful," said the China man. "You all don't even respect your elders-"

The entire group of people there drowned him out.

We were making some sort of steady progress to the barn where Charlie and Thalia and Minty lived (so Rocket said) but I wasn't very sure. Rocket sometimes wasn't very honest, but I would still kind of trust him. Wind had said (in her very airy way) that the setting looked very familiar to her eyes.

I wonder if she was really correct.

I wanted to find Thalia and Charlie as soon as possible.

* * *

 **ALLEN'S POV:**

Finally, we made our way out and then I stroked the VacPac affectionately.

"Please stop doing that to the poor VacPac," said Jesse. "It doesn't deserve such cruelty."

"Ah, whatever," I said. "I hear that these warriors are very sensitive to water, so let's just expel them all out in a gigantic river, shall we?"

"What a coinkydink," Jesse said, pointing at the large moat. "There's a river right there. Or a moat. Whatever, there's water in the moat."

"Okay!" I said, pressing the switch and then all the warriors we had absorbed shot out of the Pac and they all hit the water and then sunk into a timely death. "Very refreshing, expelling dark spirits into a moat," I commented, watching them die.

"Indeed," agreed Jesse. "There is something very refreshing about watching gigantic black blobs die in the water."

We both laughed before walking across the bridge and disappearing.

* * *

 **?**

…

 _Strange._

 _ **Strange what?**_

 _It seems as if the veils that wrap our world from the other dimensions are dispelling at a rapid rate._

 _ **And what happens when they all disappear?**_

 _The best thing to say is that we will be doomed._

 _ **Haven't they told you you're a very cheerful man?**_

 _Of course they all have._

* * *

 **I'm sorry about the lack of updates, but I was spending…**

 **Time on Wattpad and building a small YouTube channel dedicated to some singing and bad dubs. ^^;**

 **I promise that the next update will come quicker.**

 ***Puts on a YandereDev act***

 **Thank you for following the development of Battle of the Dawn.**


	23. Upon Skeleton and 9

**Battle of the Dawn**

* * *

 **EVE'S POV:**

I gritted my teeth, dodging a bolt of bright red energy, and then I tried to attack, and then Chara dodged, and then she attacked twice.

"One, two, keep this blade high!" she cackled. She sliced down right next to me and I yelped, feeling the blade cut through skin. I gritted my teeth, grabbing my arm and pulling out my sword, aiming it at her face.

She dodged it with barely a mark on her face, and I yelled,

"That's impossible! How are you capable of dodging my blows when they're directly hitting your face?!"

Chara grinned.

"Simple answer: I'm dead."

"I'm dead too!" I said. "Angel. Therefore, dead."

"Maybe I'm just more powerful," Chara suggested. I glared at her.

"An angel is always more powerful than a demon," I said. "This is the way it's always been!"

"Well, greetings," said Chara sarcastically. "I'm called CHANGE." She attacked me again. And then, she lifted up her hand, surprised for some reason. When I stared at her hand, I gulped, realizing it was fading… the numbers… _999999999999_? She was disappearing into repeating 9's… and then she laughed.

"My time in this world is up. We'll meet again, Angel. And when we do…" she broke into a maniacal grin. "I'll win, next time."

She disappeared into a million 9's and then I shook, gripping the sword in my hand.

* * *

 **EMERALDA'S POV:**

Moon followed beside me, humming a song while Red Flare looked around with unimpressed eyes. Moon looked around, her eyes sparkling. Red Flare looked at her.

"How can you find this place interesting?" Red Flare demanded, looking at Moon.

"I haven't been out for a long time," Moon said, her eyes sparkling even brighter. "So yes, it looks very, VERY interesting."

"…" Red Flare shrugged. I smiled at Moon, and then I said,

"This village is a very nice place, isn't it?" I looked around. "It's like those stereotypical places that have sunshine and birds that sing daily."

"That's the vibe I get from this place," Red Flare said. "And I don't like it. Come on, we better hurry before Mecha CK comes back. I have a bad history with that guy, and I'd rather we manage to get away from that robot as fast as possible." He took large, striding steps. "First, let's find a place to rest in this goddamn place."

We followed him and then immediately found him at a small hotel-like place, and then he rented a couple rooms for the each of us, and then he said,

"Emeralda, you owe me."

"WHAT?! I OWE YOU?!" I yelled, jabbing a finger at him, and then at me.

"Yeah. I'm doing you a favor by doing the rooms, so in exchange, you give me money," he said, as if it was a fair deal.

"Why not let Moon give you money? I've been paying for EVERYTHING!" I said. It was true… I had been paying for most of this trip's expenses, and still, we hadn't gotten where we needed to be. I rolled my eyes as Red Flare assessed this before he said,

"Alrighty, Moon, can you give me some of your money?"

Moon glared at me with an ' _I am definitely going to murder you_ ' look and I stuck out my tongue. "Get paying, Moon," I said smugly. "I have a really bad back pain."

* * *

 **?**

 _ **Void, are you there?**_

 _Currently fuming. Lord Darkus has run amok. I fear he's going to cause some major, major chaos._

… _**I have to agree with you for once.**_

 _What can we do? I've attempted to capture him now more than once. He keeps dodging them._

 _ **I can help.**_

 _Your powers can't touch my realm. The Creator made it that way._

 _ **We don't know unless we try, right? My powers might do some good.**_

 _Alright, whatever… you can go wild. Just not too wild._

 _ **No guarantees.**_

 _How did I get stuck with you?!_

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

Frisk walked beside me as we head into the main city, her eyes scanning the surroundings. She flinched when she saw a skeleton walk past, carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to her back. I looked at her.

"You don't like skeletons?" I asked, tipping my head.

"…" Frisk shivered. "I just think that they're kinda scary. I mean, look at them…" she shivered again. "Empty eyes… sometimes their weapons are really scary…"

"…" I looked at her. "What do you even mean by that?"

"Um…" Frisk became guarded, her expression closed off. "Y-you know what? I'd rather not say."

I looked at her. _Jeezus, what the hell is this girl even hiding?_

* * *

 **Sorry for lack of updates! When summer comes I'm definitely updating more frequently.**


	24. A Strange Boy Indeed

**Battle of the Dawn**

* * *

 **?'S POV**

"I'm sure if you practice, you'll be up to par in no time," said the kindly woman, extending a hand towards me. "There's nothing to be worried about."

"But what about my fathers?" I looked up, clutching the rabbit tightly. "What about Shintaro and Kuroha and my friends?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Your fathers told me about the dangers, but the Mekakushi Dan has been reunited for this time, so they will be capable of protecting themselves. Your fathers want the best for you, so they're sending you to a different world where they hope you'll be safe." The woman smiled at me. "You can take your pets with you so you won't be lonely. You have a couple more minutes to gather up anything you want to take."

I looked around the room, grabbing some food and a bottle of water, and then showed the lady. "Will this be enough?"

"You're not going to change your clothes?" the lady cocked an eyebrow at me.

"No. This red jacket is a replica of my dad's. And these boots are a replica of my father's. That way, I'm going to have them close to me, even when they aren't there."

"Very well. You can go say goodbye to them now," said the woman, brushing back her ponytail. "My minecraft counterpart's going to meet you at the place where you'll spawn."

I headed over to the place where my parents were and then my dad gave me a hug. "We'll miss you," he said softly, his voice barely concealing a sob. I looked over at my taller father, and he leaned down on one knee and hugged me tight.

"Don't forget us. And we will see you again. Don't get lost in the haze," he said. "If you die, I'm never going to forgive myself." He kissed my forehead and smiled. "Go on."

I looked back one more time before stepping through the portal and disappearing.

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

Frisk and I were busy gathering some firewood. Frisk looked unnaturally subdued, slowly gathering wood and chopping them deftly with the knife. For a rusty knife, it was very sharp, and then I said,

"Frisk?"

"Hm?" they looked up, their neutral expression there as always.

"Is something wrong? You're really quiet."

"Nothing's wrong," Frisk said briskly. "I don't know what you're talking about, but don't fret over me." They picked up the wood from the grassy floor. All of a sudden there was a bang from the front of the farmhouse and Frisk and I stared at each other, grabbing the firewood before sprinting back into the direction of the house.

Charlie was ruffling his hair, his face looking confused, while Guardian was explaining something to him. Behind her was a boy with a small ponytail at the back of his jet black hair, a large red jacket, one small budgie on his head, and a rabbit in his arms. A backpack was slung on his back and he wore strange looking boots. His eyes were sharp and wary, and below his left eye was a beauty mark.

"Who's that?" I asked, going to Charlie.

"Oh, hi Thalia," said Guardian cheerfully. "Glad to know you're doing okay. Are you?"

"Well, yea. I guess," I shrugged slightly.

"This is Akihiro. He's from another world, like Frisk. Except for the fact that he didn't teleport in out of nowhere like her," said Guardian, pointing at Frisk. Frisk looked indignant, ready to defend themselves and possibly say that they were nonbinary and had no true gender, but Guardian went on. "The fact that worlds are shattering is real, and this boy's parents thought that if Aki was to be safe, he'd be moved to this dimension." She shrugged.

"He's a yaoi child, he is. Born from two males. And it's biologically impossible, but what do you know," said Guardian. "Akihiro, this is Charlie. Charlie, Akihiro… and this is Frisk and Thalia, though I'm sure you'll get to know them."

Akihiro looked wary, eyeing Frisk's locket and knife.

"Nice to meet you," he said quietly.

"Nice to meet you too," said Frisk, slowly extending a hand to shake. Akihiro grasped it and shook firmly before drawing his hand back.

"What's your rabbit's name?" I asked, trying to get his mind off of looking at Frisk for too long.

"His name is Tsuki," said Akihiro. "Like moon…"

"And your bird?"

"Um…" Akihiro shrugged. "It's… um…" he looked bashful as he said, "It's Sora. Sky."

"Do you know a SkyDoesMinecraft?" I asked. "His real name's Adam, but we all call him Sky. Did you base it off that?"

"No. I don't have a man like that in my world. I based it off the fact that my dad told me about the summer sky and the day they had to say goodbye," said Akihiro softly. "I miss him already…"

"It'll be fine. You _will_ see your father again," I said. "Or your fathers. How did that even happen, by the way, you being born?"

"My dad doesn't stress the details. Something about entering a womb?"

Frisk let out a snort of laughter and then began rolling across the floor, giggling slightly.

My eyes widened. "Holy sh-"

"Sorry," Aki immediately interrupted.

"It's okay, it's okay… that was just totally unexpected," I said.

"It's my father's catchphrase," Akihiro said. "Apparently before he'd constantly say 'welcome to my womb, love and ego's final destination' type thing."

"Your father sounds weird," I said.

"He is…" Akihiro said. "But I wouldn't want any other father."

I made a mental note that he called one of his fathers 'dad' and the other 'father'.

* * *

 **?**

 _ **Looks like somebody has noted the existence of other worlds…**_

 _The boy from the other world, where the Snakes reside?_

 _ **Of course, of course. That world became peaceful after Clearing Eyes was defeated.**_

 _But that man stayed along with a human and married, right? They had a peaceful life… and then their child came to the world which is about to wage war to keep their child safe._

 _ **Sometimes you just don't know… this has become a rather interesting story.**_

 _Indeed._

* * *

 **Presenting a new chapter and I haven't procrastinated holy gosh-**

 **Hopefully you'll learn to like Akihiro. He's a great character I've made, if you ask me ;D**

 **Anyway, see you all next time in the newest chapter of something else!**


	25. AN: Sorry

**Apologies everyone.**

 **I know you probably hate me for not updating.**

 **I'm trying my best for you guys.**

 **I can't feel motivated.**

 **I almost can't feel anything anymore.**

 **I only beat myself up for my own mistakes before brightening slightly.**

 **I listen to music, sleep, and drown myself with anime and YouTube in an attempt to make myself feel better but it doesn't work.**

 **Updates will come as fast as I can, I can promise you guys that.**

 **Thank you, if you read this at all.**


	26. an

**question- should i just delete these books? i don't really want to update them anymore nor do i like their story anymore. if you hate me because of this i understand.**

 **but please give me your opinion.**


End file.
